A Broken Heart Mended With A Touch of Fluff
by Koga's Kaleidoscope Werewolf
Summary: Haley has been hurt over and over.Whenever she goes to Japan to meet her Internet buddy, Kagome, she falls through the well and meets the Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gangs. What happens when Sesshomaru and Haley fall in love? Why does Haley resemble Kikyo?
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Japan!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Only Haley.

As Naraku stalked toward me with a wicked gleam in his eye, I realized that I was about to be killed. Soon, Naraku was upon me with a sharp sword in his hand. The sword's point was at my neck, right above my black, spiky choker. The sword resembled Tokijin, only this sword had a black handle instead of a red one. I smiled and laughed as I listened to my rapid breathing. Thinking of Tokijin reminded me of my Sesshomaru. Oh, Sesshomaru. I remembered meeting him as if it was yesterday morning.

_Back to the day it all began..._

I stared out the airplane window and went over in my head what I was supposed to do once the plane landed. I was to meet Kagome Higurashi at the airplane station in the food court area. I hoped I had enough Japanese knowledge to figure out where the food court was.

"Will everyone please put on your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly," the pilot said over the intercom. _Just a few more minutes and I'll be jamming with Kagome. I can't wait to see her shrine. Hell, I can't wait to see Kagome! After talking to her for the past two years only on the Internet, I finally get to meet her. She sounds really cool. God, I am so glad Mama said I could come here,_ I thought as the plane declined and landed.

"You may now leave the plane," the pilot announced. I grabbed my "The Nightmare Before Christmas" bag and slung it over my shoulder. I stood up and a few people stared at me as I exited. I glared at them with my black rimmed eyes. They quickly walked away.

As I laughed at them, I scanned the station for anything that looked like a fast food restaurant. Once I did, I could not find Kagome. She said she would be wearing a green mini skirt and a white blouse with a green over jacket tied together with a red ascot.

I did not see anyone in a color even remotely close to green. I sat down with my journal, deciding to wait it out. I started writing a poem, just a spoof about being deprived of air in an airplane station, when I heard someone yell, "Haley! Over here Haley!"

I looked up and there stood Kagome. I smiled. She walked up to me and hugged me. "It's great that we finally get to meet!"

"I know! I see you have been working on your English," I said. Kagome nodded and mentioned her family had been studying and helping Kagome with English so that it would be easier for me when I arrived. "Thank you." I said.

Kagome and I walked out of the airplane station, chatting like crazy. Once we didn't stop to get a car, I asked Kagome, "Where's your car?"

She waved her hand. "My mom dropped me off. She had to stop by the grocery store not far from here, so she'll circle around in a few minutes and get us." She explained. I nodded. I needed the small work out anyways.

"So… How's this boyfriend of yours?" I asked. Kagome had told me all about this "great but two timing" boyfriend of hers. I couldn't wait to meet him. From what I had heard, he was a bad boy with really long white-silver hair. Kagome's friends had only met him once, but Kagome promised me that I could talk to him longer.

"Oh, you mean Inuyasha? He's great. He can't wait to see me again. Actually, as soon as I left him, he came back the next day hoping that I would go with back with him to his place already." She explained. I giggled. "Guys are so weird sometimes aren't they?" I asked. Kagome laughed with me.

Kagome's mom came up beside us on the street. Kagome and I climbed into the car. Ten minutes later, we were at Kagome's shrine.

Whenever we got out of the car, Kagome's little brother ran outside and greeted his sister and I. Kagome turned to me and said, "This is Sota, my little brother. Sota, this is Haley, the friend I have been talking about lately."

Sota waved but left to play with a friend of his that had approached the Higurashi's house. Kagome grabbed one of my bags and I grabbed the other two. We headed into the house.

Kagome climbed up a stairway and I followed her. Her house was quite nice. Very cozy and inviting. Kagome took a left at the top of the stairs and walked into a room on her right. The room belonged to a teenage girl. There were posters of Japanese boy bands and a picture of some very strange looking teenagers with Kagome in the middle of them on her wall. I set my things down and walked towards the picture.

"Who are these people?" I asked. Kagome blushed. "Oh, them? They're my friends from out of town. They don't live around here." I inspected the picture further. I thought to myself, _These teenagers look as if they are from the Feudal Era of Japan. I read about that time period before I came here. The book I had said that everyone there believed in demons and were often terrorized by them._

"When do I get to meet your boyfriend? I am so anxious, I can hardly wait!" I said. Kagome smiled and laughed lightly. "Tomorrow, Haley. You are really impatient! I thought you were kidding when you told me a few weeks ago that you were!"

I laughed. It was sundown. Just a night away and I would get to meet Kagome's somewhat mysterious boyfriend.

After dinner, Kagome and I stayed up an hour or two and gossiped. "So how is your love life?" Kagome asked in English. I sighed. "Horrible. I have had my heart broken so many times, I'm afraid to get together with another guy!" I replied in Japanese. We were practicing our languages so that it'd be easier for both of us whenever it came to me having to speak to other people here in Japan and whenever Kagome needed to translate something for me if I couldn't catch what someone said.

I thought about how hurt I was from boys in America. Maybe boys here in Japan could be better than those horrible bastards that have taken pieces of my heart back in my hometown. Kagome and I started to catch some sleep.

I awoke, though, when I heard Kagome leaving the room. She was dressed in what I had learned was her usual attire. I pulled on my Tripp pants along with my corset and followed her.

Kagome walked into a shed nearby. I watched from around the corner of the doorway. Whenever I didn't hear any sound, I walked into the shed. In the middle of the room was a well. I looked around but didn't see Kagome. I looked into the well and saw a faint magenta light at the bottom. I jumped into the well to see what the light was.

I screamed when I was engulfed in the same magenta color and soared through a weird void. I landed at the bottom of the well. "That was weird," I said to myself. I looked up and saw dawn approaching, making the sky pink and orange.

I climbed out of the well and came face to face with Kagome and a guy with white-silver hair and _dog ears_. Kagome looked at me and asked, "How did you get through the well?"


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Inuyasha Gang!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Only Haley.

"How did you get through the well?" Kagome asked again. I was in shock. I could not believe that a dude with _really _long _silver-white hair _with _dog ears_ was standing in front of me. "Well?" Mr. Dog Ear Man asked. "Kagome asked you a question. Answer her before I have to beat it out of you!"

Kagome turned to Mr. Dog Ear Man and said, "Don't talk to her like that! She's my friend! You know, the one I've been talking about over the past two years?" Mr. Dog Ear Man just stared at her, expecting Kagome to explain.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "_Haley_?! Does that name ring a bell, Inuyasha?" He shook his head and looked at me again. "This is the 'really cool' American girl you kept blabbing about? She doesn't look half as interesting as you made her seem." Mr. Dog Ear Man, just mentioned as Inuyasha, said.

I turned to Kagome and asked, "Where are we?" She explained that we were in Feudal Japan. With that answered, I walked up to Inuyasha. I pointed my finger in his face and yelled, "Who do you think you are?! You have no right to be like that! That is just plain rude!!!" Inuyasha stepped back and put his hands up in defense. "Jeez, you're kinda scary! Kagome, you didn't tell me that this girl was loud!"

"She's right though, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "You are being quite rude." Inuyasha turned around and crossed his arms, ignoring me and Kagome. "Keh, like I care," he muttered.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a sweet voice. Inuyasha turned to her and made a frightened face. "Oh no." was all he said before Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, "SIT BOY!!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

I looked down to see a crater in the shape of Inuyasha where he once stood. Inuyasha was face down in the ground and moaning. "Hm, serves you right you jerk! Come on Haley, I have some more friends for you to meet." Kagome said. With that last comment, she took my hand and stuck her nose in the air.

I looked behind me as Kagome towed my clumsy body with her in the direction of some village voices. "Who was that, Kagome?" I asked, totally bewildered. She stopped suddenly and smiled at me. "You wanted to meet my boyfriend, right? That was him. His name's Inuyasha and he's not a bad guy when he's not being a jerk."

I looked behind me again to see a red blur traveling towards us. It passed us and walked into a hut about ten yards away. "_That _was your boyfriend? He's totally mental!" I blared in to Kagome's ear.

She stopped in front of the hut that Inuyasha had retreated in to previously. "I know you have had a bad meeting so far, but he is really not a bad guy. He can be really touching if you catch him at the right moments."

I raised an eyebrow at Kagome. _Yeah right_, I thought. _But Kagome said she loves him, so I guess I better give him a chance._ "Okay," I said. "I will give him another chance." Kagome hugged me and told me that it meant a lot that I was going to try it with Inuyasha again.

We walked into the hut and in front of a fire, sat Inuyasha and the teenagers I had seen in the picture on Kagome's wall. Beside the teenagers and Inuyasha, sat a young child with a ponytail and a fox tail and a small two-tailed cat. I looked at the child and smiled at his happy face. Some people could not tell the difference between a raccoon dog and a fox, but I could. My friend Jenna back home was a human encyclopedia and had mentioned to me a few times the differences between raccoon dogs and foxes. The information eventually just stayed in my brain and put itself with all of the rest of the Jenna files.

"Haley, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Kagome told me. The one she called Sango had chocolate brown hair and a soft, caring face. Her hair was pulled back at the end. Beside her stood the two-tailed cat, called Kirara, and a giant boomerang.

The one known as Miroku, had very dark brown hair that could have been mistaken for black if someone was not careful. He had a kind face but seemed that he could be tough when it came down to business. He held a staff in his lap.

Shippo, the cute fox-like child that I noticed I would soon love to death, ran up to Kagome and jumped in her arms. He was so adorable! "Guys, this is Haley. She's the one I have been talking about lately."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all greeted me. Kirara meowed a welcome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She looks strange, Kagome. Why doesn't she wear the outfit you wear?" Shippo asked. I looked at Kagome and she looked at me. We both burst out laughing.

"Yeah right! As if you could get me to even think about wearing Kagome's outfit. Have you seen her skirt? It is just barely long enough to cover her underwear line!" I pronounced. Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and onto the floor. He sat in the corner and sniffled. I realized Shippo was crying.

I stopped laughing. I sighed and felt guilty. I did not mean to make fun of Shippo's question. It was just a little funny. Kagome's "innocent school girl" outfit wasn't really me with my "gunk" style. "Gunk" was what Jenna called me when I asked her what stereotype would fit me best. She said it stood for "goth and punk" put together.

I walked toward Shippo. I sat next to him and pulled a cherry sucker out of my pocket. I had gotten it to eat yesterday but I had forgotten about it. I handed it to Shippo. He looked up at me with tear filled eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of you. It's just, Kagome's outfit isn't exactly my style," I explained in Japanese. Clearly, Shippo knew a little English from Kagome's studying, but he didn't know enough to make out a lot of what I might say.

"It's okay," Shippo sniffed. "I understand. I hope we get to be friends though." He took the sucker and jammed it in his mouth. I laughed. "Of course."

Shippo gladly hugged me and propped himself on my shoulder. I stood carefully so that Shippo would not fall off. Kagome smiled and sat down next to Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome has told me that you are from Texas," Miroku said in English. I gave a surprised look. Apparently Kagome had been getting a lot of help from her Feudal Japan friends, too. "Yes, I am from Texas. It is a lot different there than here though. Then again, probably every place in the modern era is different from here," I said. Miroku laughed. "Yes, this is probably true."

Sango looked at me and said, "It is good to finally meet you. Kagome is always talking about her American friend that is known as what someone called Jenna calls 'gunk'." I laughed. Kagome had told them about my joke. "Yes, you see, 'gunk' stands for 'punk and goth' which is basically what I am!" I explained.

We all laughed. I wasn't sure if Miroku and Sango quite understood, but they laughed anyways. I flipped my hip length black hair and smiled. Inuyasha sat up straight and came close to me. He started sniffing me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. This was quite awkward and very uncomfortable. He backed off with a horrified face.

Everyone in the room looked at him worried. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "You look as if you have seen a ghost."

"I almost have," Inuyasha said. "I knew that I knew that scent, but I wasn't sure, so I didn't say anything. But now I am positive. You even look like her!"

I sighed. "Who is 'her'?" I asked.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered. "You look a lot like Kikyo and you smell like her, too. You are even closer to Kikyo than Kagome is. And Kagome is her reincarnation!"

I looked at all the shocked faces around me. "Who is Kikyo?" I asked.

A man burst through the door of our hut and glared at everyone in the room before I could get my answer.


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Sesshomaru Gang!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Only Haley and her friends and family.

The man that had just burst in to the room, turned to Inuyasha and said with a straight face, "So it is true. You are around. I was hoping my nose was lying to me. Then again, my nose doesn't do that."

Inuyasha snarled at the man. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru? There is not a demon anywhere near and I do not believe that you just wanted to stop by for a 'brotherly visit' or to just say hello," Inuyasha retorted.

I looked at the man called Sesshomaru. He was very tall, had knee length white-silver hair, golden eyes, a crescent violet moon in the middle of his forehead along with close to hot pink but a bit more purple stripes on his cheeks and on his eyelids like eyeshadow, and a big fluffy thing over his right shoulder. His face was unemotional, but very handsome.

I looked at Inuyasha. He, too, had golden eyes like Sesshomaru. They looked as if they could be brothers. Inuyasha stood up and put his hand on his sword. "What do you want Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango, then Miroku, then Kagome. He walked towards Kagome and took a small sniff at her. "There is someone here who smells more of Kikyo than you, Kagome. Who is she? Where is she?" he demanded. Inuyasha said, "Keh! As if you would actually know Kikyo's scent. I don't believe you Sesshomaru. Now get out of here before I have to fight you out of here you bastard!"

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha and smiled a small smile. "You forget, brother. I _have _met Kikyo. Do you not remember when a year ago you were visiting her and I ran into you? Heh. Figures. After you threatened me, I turned to the dead girl and learned of her. I do not forget scents. There is another girl closer to Kikyo than Kagome in this room." he taunted.

So I was right! They are brothers! Before I could double check on this information, Kagome's voice pierced the air.

"You went to see Kikyo?!" Kagome shouted. "This isn't really the time to be fighting about me seeing Kikyo a _year _ago." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru glared at them to shut up.

"Where is the other girl?"

Everyone in the room glanced at me. Sesshomaru did not miss a beat. He turned to me. Shippo jumped off of my shoulder and on to my head. He pointed a finger in Sesshomaru's face and stuttered, "Y-you leave Haley a-a-alone you b-b-big b-bully!" I was touched by Shippo's loyalty.

"Move." Sesshomaru said shortly and coldly. Shippo jumped almost through the ceiling, but landed near Kagome. I yelped quietly. Sesshomaru kept descending towards me. He smelled me deeply and nodded. "Why do you reek of Kikyo?"

I gulped. "Um… I'm not sure. I'm not even sure who this Kikyo girl is." I looked behind Sesshomaru and towards Kagome and Inuyasha. "Would anyone care to explain her to me please?"

"Sesshomaru, you better sit down if you want to get the answer to this." Inuyasha said. A minute later, we were all sitting in a circle, including Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sighed. "You see, me and Kikyo used to be in love until Naraku turned us against each other. She was the priestess that guarded and purified The Sacred Jewel. After Naraku was born, she died soon after she sealed me to a tree. Until Kagome came, I was still stuck to that tree. Kagome released me and then shattered The Sacred Jewel in hopes to kill a demon bird. But in the process of killing the bird, the Jewel broke. Now we're searching for the Sacred Jewel shards so that we can put the Jewel back together and _I _can become a full fledged demon."

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief at hearing Inuyasha's Sacred Jewel plan for the thousandth time. I was confused. "Wait, you're not a full demon?" Sesshomaru spoke up and his words were, "No. Inuyasha's mother was a mortal and his father, which was also my father, was the Great Dog Demon of the Western Lands. But I am a full demon for my mother was also a great dog demon. Inuyasha is only my half brother."

I looked at Inuyasha. He looked upset. I guessed that he did not like to be called a 'half demon'. Sango looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, this should not be a concern to you whether a girl that smells Kikyo is around. Why did you seek out the scent?" Sesshomaru looked at Sango. "I have no reason to explain my actions." he said. Inuyasha laughed.

"That just means he doesn't want to admit the real reason he came." Inuyasha announced. I looked at Sesshomaru whose eyes had gotten wide with hatred for his brother. I noticed a demonic aura around Sesshomaru growing stronger. Whenever I realized what I was seeing, I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. How could I see a demonic aura? I was lousy at reading _normal_ auras!

"Sesshomaru," I started to say. I didn't want Sesshomaru's aura to get any stronger for I feared something bad would happen. "Why did you seek out my scent?"

"I told you," Sesshomaru sighed. "I do not have to explain my actions to mere mortals, half demons, or _almost_ full demons." Shippo, who had been sitting in Kagome's lap, yelled at the top of his lungs, "Hey! I am a _full_ demon! Not a human, not an almost full demon! _I am a full, raging, scary demon!_"

Sesshomaru glanced at Shippo. "I was not talking about you, puny little fox. I was talking about this Kikyo girl. She not only smells of Kikyo, but her blood is almost full demon. Her blood is only 80 percent demon, but her 20 percent priestess blood almost overpowers the demon smell. But if you have a sharp nose like I do, you can smell this girl's demon side from miles away."

"Wait," Inuyasha interrupted. "How come Haley's priestess side hasn't purified her demon side?"

"Her demonic side is too strong for the priestess side. You see, I figure that she is the American reincarnation of Kikyo. I know that might sound unorthadox, but it makes sense if you think about it. Haley has _straight _Kikyo blood, unlike Kagome who _has_ Kikyo blood but Kagome's personality has changed the blood to be too different from Kikyo's to say that they are possibly related, but Kagome looks enough like Kikyo that she can be realized as her reincarnation."

"You're all nuts!" I screamed. "How dare you guys call me a demon! I am no demon thank you very much!" Sesshomaru looked at me, face still unemotional, and said calmly, "I can prove that you are 80 percent demon."

"Fine, prove it." I challenged. Sesshomaru walked out of the hut, motioning me to follow him. I followed. Shortly after I arrived in the field Sesshomaru led me to not far away from the village we had occupied shortly before, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara arrived on the scene.

"You can sense my demonic aura, right?" Sesshomaru asked. I nodded. "Your demon blood is not hard for me to smell, but it is a little struggling to smell what _kind _of demon you are. In order to discover this, I need you to focus all of your anger on me. Think of all of the horrible things that have happened in your life."

Well this wasn't going to be too hard. Almost all of my life had been horrible memories. I remembered the worst ones though and focused hard on Sesshomaru. I was remembering so hard that I was crying. Sesshomaru put his hand up and slung a green looking whip at me.

I dodged the attack with amazing speed. I felt an awkward pain shoot through my body. _But I dodged Sesshomaru's whip. What's happening?_ I thought. I closed my eyes tight and waited until the pain subsided.

Whenever I opened my eyes, I was a very large panther. I sat on my haunches and looked at my paws. How was it possible that I was a _panther_? I mean, it was really cool and everything, but still.

I looked to where Sesshomaru was and he was now a very large dog. "Cats and dogs are said not to get along," he barked at me. "I don't care, I don't want to fight. I did not even know I was a demon until now. Leave me alone, Sesshomaru." I growled back. My eyes widened. _Whoa, I can understand dog and speak cat. Cool!_

"Very well," Sesshomaru woofed. I nodded at him in thanks. He turned back into himself. Sesshomaru started to walk off. "Hey," I meowed. "How do I change back?" Sesshomaru laughed.

"Focus on the good things that have happened in your life. You will go back in a moment," he said. I thought really hard and realized that I had few good memories. But the ones I had, I focused on _super_ hard.

Once I was back to normal, I ran after Sesshomaru. I found him near a two headed dragon that looked friendly, but kind of scary, too. "Uh, Sesshomaru?" I started. "Thanks for helping me understand better."

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrows at me, but did not respond to my statement. I was about to say something more, but before I could, a toad looking thing ran up between me and Sesshomaru.

"How dare you try to address Lord Sesshomaru! You filthy humans are not worth his time!" the toad shouted. I looked down at the toad and kicked his head. "Get out of my way toad!" I yelled.

Sesshomaru looked even more surprised. He smiled at me and I almost thought I saw a glint in his eye that represented appreciation. The toad tried to get in the way of me talking to Sesshomaru again, but Sesshomaru looked at the toad.

"Jaken, go get Rin back from the river. I will talk with Haley and you will not bother her." Sesshomaru simply stated still with a smile on his face. Jaken the Toad got a horrified look on his face. I guessed that smiling was not a huge Sesshomaru quality.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru started to warn. Jaken got down to his knees in front of Sesshomaru. "I am sorry milord. It is just a little strange seeing you smile at this girl without there being bloodshed. Never have I seen milord smile with amusement that did not involve battle is all that is a bit different. Lord Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru was glaring at Jaken again. "Jaken, if you do not go get Rin now, I shall kill you." With that sentence, Jaken ran away towards the river.

I giggled. "You are very powerful." I proclaimed. Sesshomaru kept smiling at me. He leaned against the dragon. Looking at him reminded me of boys back home that would try to impress the girls by looking 'cool'. I turned around with this thought. I did not know if Sesshomaru was trying to impress me, but I didn't want him to see me blushing about something that might not be true.

I started to walk back to the Inuyasha gang, when Sesshomaru put his hand on my shoulder. "Please," he said. "I would enjoy it if you would meet my daughter before you leave. She has been looking for a friend besides Ah-Un and I simply cannot tell you how much it would mean to me if you two got along."

"You have a daughter?" I asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "She is not technically my daughter. She has been calling me 'daddy' since she was ten though. I protect her. She is my responsibility."

"That is so sweet of you to take care of a little girl like that. Where did you find her?"

"Inuyasha had injured me and I was hurt for a long time. Rin found me in the forest and cared for me. After a clan of wolves devoured her entire village and killed her, I thought I could forget about her. But I saw her dead body and I kept seeing her smiling face in my mind. I pulled out my father's sword that I inherited that brings life back, Tenseiga, and revived Rin. She has traveled with me ever since. She was seven then. She is now thirteen."

"That is _really _nice of you. I don't know any men like you. Your little girl sounds great. If you inherited a sword from your father, did Inuyasha inherit one, too?" I questioned.

Sesshomaru got his cold face back. My face fell. Sesshomaru looked much better with a smile on his face. "Yes, my half brother did inherit a sword. The one you saw at his side is named Tetsusaiga. It can kill one hundred demons in one sweep. All Tenseiga can do is revive a hundred people in one sweep. Tenseiga is useless except for the point that it brought back Rin. I have no use for Tenseiga."

"Then why do you keep it?" I asked confused. I know I must have sounded really dumb with all of my questions, but I was really curious to see what Sesshomaru was like.

"I don't know. I just do." he replied shortly.

I don't know why, but I suddenly got the urge to hug Sesshomaru. Before I could though I heard a girl's voice say, "Daddy! I'm back from bathing Daddy!"

A young girl, who I realized was Rin, ran up to Sesshomaru and threw her arms around him. He patted her head. "Rin," Sesshomaru began. "This is my friend Haley. She is only a few years older than you. I believe that you two would have a lot in common. Would you like it if she traveled with us?"

Rin smiled wide and looked at me. "Oh yes Daddy! I would like that very much! You know how much I have been wanting another girl to travel with us." I smiled at Rin. She was adorable! I knew that I could adapt to her favorite things if it made her happy.

"Well, Haley," Sesshomaru said. "Will you join us?" I looked at Rin and then at Sesshomaru. I did not need to be asked twice. "Give me one second."

I ran to the Inuyasha gang and told them that I was going to travel with Sesshomaru. Shippo got really sad when I said this. "But Haley, you just came in to our group. Please don't leave," Shippo begged. I sympathized Shippo. I smiled weakly and a tear fell down my face. "Don't worry Shippo. Whenever me and Sesshomaru are in the area, I will make sure to visit you. All of you."

Shippo nodded and put his arms around my neck. "I'll see you soon okay, Haley?" he said. "All right." I whispered. "Thank you so much for being so kind everyone. Kagome, whenever you are planning to go back to your time, come find me. I won't be far."

Kagome nodded.

I waved one last time to Shippo and said good bye to everyone else.

I ran off to Sesshomaru and Rin. Jaken had come back once again. I scrunched my nose up. He was going to be hard to deal with, but if I just kept beating him up, I was pretty sure that it would be all good.

Rin grabbed my hand and told me that Ah-Un, which I had learned was the two headed dragon's name, was a smooth flyer and that I would get the hang of riding him after a short period of time.

Sesshomaru put his little girl in Ah-Un's saddle and then helped me up. Once everyone was situated, we flew off into the sky ready to start a new adventure.


	4. Chapter 4: Being With Rin and Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Only Haley.

"Haley! Look at this, Haley!" Rin yelled to me. We were in a field full of flowers. Ah-Un rested peacefully ten feet away. Lord Sesshomaru was out with Jaken hunting for our lunch. It was somewhat strange calling Sesshomaru 'Lord', but after traveling with him for the past two weeks, I was used to it. Whenever he was not listening, I called him 'Sesshy' though. However, I made sure to call him 'Lord Sesshomaru' around Jaken and Rin. Rin had a big mouth and could accidentally say to her father the nickname I used and Jaken was just annoying and would _certainly_ tell Lord Sesshomaru that I called him that if Jaken caught me saying it. I was a few feet away from Rin, so when she yelled for me, I leaned over as far as I could to see what Rin had.

"What is it, Rin?" I asked. Rin held up her right hand. A small swallow sat on her fingers. It sang a little song, then flew away. Rin smiled at me. With an excited voice she said, "Wasn't that neat? I have never had birds come that close. I think the birds fear Daddy, and that's why they have never been close enough for me to touch. I am glad you are here, Haley. I love Daddy, but I need a girl's opinion on some things."

"Why didn't you talk to Kagome?" I asked. Rin sighed and returned to making her flower wreaths. "I did, but Daddy did not stop whenever Uncle Inuyasha was around very often. If Daddy did stop, he ended up fighting with Uncle Inuyasha. Kagome would usually have to help Uncle Inuyasha, so I didn't get a long time period to discuss things with her."

Rin held up her finished flower wreath. She marveled at how the daisies mixed perfectly with the dandelions. Rin looked at me once again. She was really pretty. I wondered if boys were often around her when Sesshomaru stopped in a village. I watched Rin put the flower wreath over her head. She took her brown hair out from under the wreath and rearranged the small right side ponytail she had.

Rin's yellow and orange checkered kimono had become a little dusty from being on the ground. She quickly swept her hand across her lap to remove the dirt. I noticed that Rin did not wear make up and that he kimono was becoming small for her.

"Why has Lord Sesshomaru not given you a new kimono, Rin?" I asked. Rin looked at me quizzically. "What are you talking about? This kimono fits fine." She shook her head, as if I was being silly. Rin stood up, but in the process had gotten a small rip on the bottom left part of her kimono, causing a yellow square with a green circle on it to be torn off.

Rin gasped. "Oh no! What am I going to do, Haley? I have had this kimono since I was little and I do not think Daddy would be very happy if I asked him for a new outfit."

I inspected the tear closer. "Do not worry, Rin. I do not think Lord Sesshomaru would be perturbed if you asked him for a new kimono. You said yourself that you have had this one for a long time. I think Lord Sesshy would be okay with a new outfit for his little girl."

I bit my lip when I realized what I had just said Sesshy. Rin's eyes got as large as saucers. She asked, "What did you call Daddy? Did you just say 'Lord Sesshy' instead of Sesshomaru?"

Rin sat down next to me once again and burst out into a fit of giggles. "I have never heard anyone call him that!"

I laughed at Rin's enthusiasm at just one name. I wondered how hard she would start laughing if she heard me say 'Lord McFluffers' or 'Lord Fluffs-A-Lot'. "Rin, please do not tell Lord Sesshomaru that I called him 'Sesshy'. Can you promise me that you won't?" If Sesshomaru found out about this, I would be dead meat. Sesshomaru had never tried to hurt me before, but if he found out I was kind of making fun of him, I did not want to know what Sesshomaru could do to me.

"I promise," Rin said once she calmed down. "I won't tell Daddy you call him…" Rin started to laugh, "Lord Sesshy!" As soon as Rin finished the sentence, she began laughing very hard again.

I looked at Rin rolling around on the ground. A cyclone of flower petals descended around Rin. I leaned back and looked at the sky. The past two weeks had been amazing. I had not had that much fun since I was little. Sesshy was a really cool demon. Whenever he was around me, he was always smiling. Seeing Sesshy's cold face be removed for even a few minutes was nice. I was told that Sesshomaru before had only smiled whenever battle or bloodshed was near. I remembered seeing Sesshomaru in battle before. It was not a pretty sight.

A few days ago, we had run into a bear demon in a forest. It scared the hell out of me, but Sesshy did not even blink when the demon bear approached him. Sesshomaru just slashed his poison claws at the youkai and it dropped dead. For some reason, I still could not erase the image of splattered blood on the forest floor.

Thinking about the word 'youkai' reminded me that I had not spoken English since the last time I saw Kagome, which was about a week and a half ago. My Japanese had become very strong.

"Haley? Are you okay?" Rin asked. I looked at her and realized that she had been talking to me. I just had been in my own little world for the moment so I was a bit off topic. "I'm fine. Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"I said," Rin began again for me, "I wonder if Daddy will be much longer. I am starving!"

Rin rubbed her tummy and played like she was going to faint from hunger. I laughed at her. Rin was very funny. "How are you going to ask Lord Sesshy for a new kimono?" I asked.

Rin looked down in her lap and twiddled her fingers. "Actually, I was hoping you would ask him for me," she whispered. I put my hands on my hips once Rin looked up at me through her bangs. "Rin, you are his little girl. Why do you want _me_ to ask?"

Rin hugged her knees tight and admitted that she thought Sesshomaru was more flexible around me. "After all," Rin said. "He does smile whenever you are present. He never used to smile. He would grin, perhaps, once in a while to comfort me whenever I was sad, but not _nearly_ as much as he does now."

I blushed. _I_ was the one who caused Sesshomaru's smiling? I knew that I had made an impact on him, but I did not think that Sesshy smiled because of _me. _I was not super special. I was just… Haley.

Rin stood up again, careful not to rip her kimono once more. She walked over to Ah-Un and placed her flower wreath around Ah's neck. Ah was the right head. Rin turned to Un and patted his nose. "Haley is working on yours," she told the left head.

I looked at the half finished wreath in my lap. I kept adding flowers as I asked Rin, "Why do you think Sesshomaru smiles about me?"

Rin giggled. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded. _Anything to see if I can unlock the some of the mysteries of Lord McFluffers, _I thought. Rin started to giggle harder. "I think it is because he is in _love _with you!"

I gasped, "Rin! Sesshomaru does not like mortal women! You know that." She shrugged. "I don't know, Haley. I know that I am not an excuse for a mortal woman since Daddy has been taking care of me since I was young, but he gets this longing look in his eyes when he gazes at you."

I turned away from Rin so that she couldn't see me turn deep red. There was no way that Sesshomaru was in love with me. Sesshy was always talking about how Inuyasha was worthless because of his _mortal _mother. There was no way that Sesshomaru could love me, a mortal.

_**But Haley, you forget you are not mortal, **_a voice in my head says. _Who is that? __**I am your inner demon and your conscious.**__ Why are you talking to me? __**Because you need to realize that Sesshomaru does in fact love you. He does not love mortal women, with the exception of Rin, but you must remember that you are not mortal. You are almost full demon.**__ I still haven't figured out where my demon blood comes from though. __**That's not the point! The point is that you need to talk to Sesshomaru and tell him that you love him!**__ I never said I loved him! __** Don't you dare tell me who you do and do not love. I am your conscious remember? I know every feeling that goes on in your heart.**__ Just shut up! I feel crazy talking to a voice in my head. __**But… **__No! Just be quiet!__** Just realize that you love Sesshomaru. You cannot repress your feelings for him much longer.**_

"Just shut up!" I yelled. Rin turned around with a scared look on her face. "What are you talking about, Haley? I didn't say anything," she whispered. My expression fell. "Oh, Rin, I am sorry. I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to…" I laughed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"You were talking to your inner demon, right?" Rin asked. I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded. "How did you know?" I asked. Rin waved her hand. "Daddy gets these looks on his face all the time that makes him look like he's fighting with someone without using words. I asked him about it one time and he explained to me about his inner demon."

I looked down and realized that I had finished my flower wreath. I stood up and put the wreath around Un's neck. Ah-Un growled a thank you to me and Rin.

"Rin, Lady Haley, I hope you have a large appetite," a voice said. Sesshomaru walked up to us, carrying a boar that was as big as Rin. "Daddy! I am glad you finally showed up. I am so hungry!" Rin exclaimed.

"Lady Haley?" Sesshomaru asked to get my attention. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru? How can I help you?" I replied.

I turned to look at Sesshomaru. His face was bright with a smile. _**I told you he loved you. He would not look at you like that if he was not infatuated with you,**_ my inner demon said. I shook my head to rid my mind of that voice.

"Are you hungry?" he asked with concern. "I can have this boar roasted in a second if you are famished." I smiled and shook my head. "I could eat, but Rin has been complaining that she is starving."

"Rin?" Sesshy asked. "Is this true?" Rin sighed. "Daddy, I just said I was hungry."

Sesshomaru blushed lightly. "I am sorry, my dear daughter, that I did not acknowledge you. I just wanted to ask Lady Haley first. She is, after all, the older woman of our group."

Rin crossed her arms. "Daddy, you know you are in love with Haley. Why don't you just admit it?" Sesshomaru's blush went from light pink to fire engine red. His cold face came back. I guessed that Sesshy was trying to regain his composure. "I do not know what you are talking about, Rin. I will make lunch."

Once Sesshomaru left, I asked Rin, "Why did you say that? Now he's going to be difficult during lunch." Rin looked upset. "Are you mad?"

I looked at Rin's face and sighed. "I could never be mad at you, Rin. I understand your frustration with Lord Sesshomaru." Rin hugged me and then ran after her father. I looked at Sesshomaru's back. "Could it _really _be true Sesshomaru? Are you in love with me?" I whispered. His fluff trailed behind him. I always wanted to cuddle his fluff whenever I saw it. I smiled at my silly thoughts.

If people in the Feudal Era did Christmas, I was going to ask Sesshomaru to get me my own fluff. I laughed to myself at my silly thoughts. Ah-Un walked up to my side and nudged me. I patted Ah-Un, then climbed into his saddle. I urged him onwards. We caught up to Sesshomaru and Rin right before they reached our campsite that we had set up a day before.

Sesshomaru started a fire and put the boar over the flames. I got off of Ah-Un. Sesshomaru looked at me and, though I could tell he wanted to smile, he forced his face to keep an unemotional expression.

I smiled at Sesshy anyways. I watched him struggle. Eventually, he could not keep a straight face. He had to smile at me. Once Sesshomaru did, Rin saw and giggled. "You are hopeless, Daddy," I heard her mutter.

_Oh Lord Sesshomaru, you are in love with me. Do not feel like you are alone though. Because I love you back._

_**I told you that you were going to have to give in to your love, **_my inner demon taunted. I let my inner youkai talk because everything it said, was true. I _did _love Sesshomaru and I believed with all my heart that he loved me back.

Later in the afternoon, Rin traveled ahead of Sesshomaru and me on Ah-Un. Jaken was ahead of Ah-Un. Sesshomaru, I learned, always put Jaken at the front of the group so that if a demon or a bandit came at us, Jaken would be hurt before anyone else was. I told Sesshomaru that that was not very nice, but it made sense. "If Jaken is truly loyal," he had said, "then he won't mind dying for his lord and maiden."

As everyone else walked ahead, Sesshomaru stayed back with me. "Um, Lord Sesshomaru?" I asked. "I need to tell you something."

Sesshomaru looked at me with concern. "What is it, Lady Haley?" I took a deep breath. "What would you say if I told you that I think I have fallen in love with you?" Sesshomaru stopped. He looked at me, clearly surprised. "Lady Haley, I would say that I have also fallen in love with you."

I smiled at Sesshomaru with tears in my eyes. I was ready to cry if Sesshomaru did not feel the way I felt. "Well, I am telling you that I have fallen in love with you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "I also love you, Haley." Sesshomaru then hugged me with his right arm, since he did not have his left arm thanks to Inuyasha, and kissed my forehead.

He released me and I grabbed his hand. We started walking slower than before. Holding Sesshomaru's hand was like being in heaven. I had been heartbroken so badly, but I had confidence that Sesshomaru was not going to hurt me as bad as other boys had.

Sesshomaru and I looked into each others eyes, and then he kissed me. He kissed me deeply and passionately. I kissed back. After we broke our kiss, we looked ahead of us. Rin and Jaken had stopped and gawked at us. Rin smiled because she knew that her father had wanted to do that for a long time. Jaken trembled with surprise.

Sesshy and I smiled at them, and then we continued our journey. Only this time, we were not alone. We had each other.


	5. Chapter 5: Plans and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Only Haley. By the way, Haley is a good friend of mine who is a big Sesshy fan. This whole story was a back and forth story between me and her, so I decided to revise it and put it into a the fan fiction you are now reading.

I watched the rain trickle down the window pane, and I wished I was with Sesshomaru instead of in Kagome's room. Do not get me wrong, Kagome and her family had been very kind to me for the past month. Sadly though, the summer was almost over and I would have to go home soon. I could not bear to leave my dear Sesshomaru. Kagome was very lucky. She got to see Inuyasha any time she wanted to.

"Haley?" Kagome's voice sliced into my thoughts of the one I love. I looked up from watching the rain. "Hai?" I asked. She handed me the telephone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Honey! How is it in Japan?" my mother's voice squealed in to the phone. I sighed. "Pretty good. It is raining right now, but it's not a big deal. I met this wonderful guy, and I have this new friend named Rin," I told her.

"Sorry, Haley, but I missed all of that sweetie. Are you still speaking in Japanese?" she asked. I laughed and told her, in English, that I had gotten so used to speaking Japanese that it was hard to remember to speak English.

"So what were you saying? Something about a new friend?" Mother asked, confused. "Oh yes, Mom, she's great. Her name is Rin. She is thirteen, has brown hair, wears the cutest kimono even though it is too small for her, and she has a wonderful personality."

"That's wonderful, honey. You will have to keep in touch with her whenever you come back home in a few days." My jaw fell to the ground. I wasn't going home in just a few days, was I? I could not leave so soon! I still had so much to do in the Feudal Era! Rin still needed a sister figure around, and I just fell in love. Not to mention that I would soon have to ask Mom about the whole demon thing and I was trying to avoid that. I knew that Mom wouldn't believe me if I told her about me being a demon. If she did believe me, she would make something up for an excuse and not tell me the truth.

"Mom, I can't leave," I whispered, my voice dripping with sadness. "I need to be with Rin. She doesn't have a sister. She looks to me for help. Another thing Mom, I fell in love."

"Honey, you have told me that you have fallen in love many of times. I think this one is just like the others. Now, you are coming home in a few days and that's that. I will see you whenever you get back."

"But Mom!" I desperately yelled. She hung up before I could finish the sentence. I put my face in my hands and started crying. I was not leaving. I did not care what my mother said. She could not take me from my Sesshomaru. I was not going to get on that plane. I was going to jump into the well and live forever with Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Haley, what is wrong?" Kagome asked. I looked at her, but her figure was blurry from my tears. My body shook with despair. Who was I kidding? I wanted to stay with my loved one and Rin, but I would just get dragged back home to Texas if I did not leave on the day of my flight. Mother was persistent, and she would come get me if I did not arrive in Eddy, my hometown, the day I was to be expected.

"Oh Kagome!" I wailed. "What am I going to do? I have to go back to Texas in the next few days, but I can't because I am in love with Sesshomaru. Plus, Rin needs me!" Kagome held me until my sobs were not as violent as before.

"Haley, if you and Lord Sesshomaru truly love each other, then either Sesshomaru will travel back to Texas with you or you will find the power and courage to convince your mother to stay here," Kagome comforted.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands. He can't leave. Other demons will try to overtake his conquest if he does. Mom won't let me stay. I just know she won't." With these words, I broke out into another fit of tears.

"Well, how about this," Kagome said. "Lord Sesshomaru can go back to Texas with you for a few weeks. When your mom sees how much you two truly love each other, she will let you go back with Lord Sesshomaru as long as you promise to visit. That's how it works with my mom." I thought about this plan. It just might work. "Where am I going to find the money for two more plane tickets?" I asked.

"Two?" Kagome questioned. I explained, "Rin has to come with us. Though Jaken is loyal, he is no father. Sesshy is her father, and I am like a sister to her, if not like a mother."

"You call him 'Sesshy'? That's funny!" Kagome started laughing. "Come on, don't you call Inuyasha a nickname?" I asked. Kagome shook her head. She kept laughing. "The point is… Where am I going to find the money?" I asked.

"I can lend you some," Kagome offered once she stopped laughing. "You can pay me back once you have earned the right amount." I stared at Kagome. "You would do that for me?" She nodded. I hugged her and then said, "I have to discuss this with Sesshomaru. I need to go. Thank you, Kagome!"

I bounded out of the Higurashi's home and towards the well. I dived in with such enthusiasm I thought I was going to blow up. Once I reached the bottom, I jumped out of the well with one leap. I had strengthened certain abilities since I found out I was almost full demon. Being able to run faster, jump higher, hear better, smell better, and see stronger were great powers I had accented in the past month. Of course, Sesshomaru helped me with these things. He also helped me learn fighting. Sesshomaru and I had been training the past week for hours at a time in our true forms. I had become quite strong from fighting Sesshomaru. I even beat him a few times.

After I landed from my jump, I sniffed out Sesshomaru. To help me do this, I transformed in to my panther self. A few minutes later, I was in a clearing with a certain dog youkai sleeping in the middle. My dear Sesshomaru was in his dog form, and Rin was resting on his fluff. I walked up to my love very quietly. I licked his face and he sleepily opened his eyes and stared up at me.

Sesshomaru gave me a doggy smile. "Hello," he barked. "How are you? I thought you were not coming back for a while." I changed back to my normal self and hugged Sesshomaru's fur. "My plans changed. You see, darling, I have to go home in a few days. If I refuse to leave, my mother will come and get me. If I leave, then I will not see you until next summer and maybe not even then." Sesshomaru's eyes got very sad at this tragic information. "But if you go back to Texas with me, Mom will realize how in love we are, and she will probably let me come back to Japan and live with you. Basically what I am trying to say is, will you and Rin please go back to my home with me? I know that we will prevail over Mom if you come."

Rin mumbled something in her sleep along the lines of, "No, Miroku, I won't bear your child you pervert!" I looked at her with a questionable look on my face and shook my head. "So will you go back with me, my love?"

Sesshomaru sighed, if dogs can do that, and licked me. With my human form, I was covered in slobber. "That's a 'yes', right?" Sesshomaru nodded. I squealed and then hugged his fur again. I woke up Rin and Sesshomaru changed back in to his human form.

Before Rin was totally awake, I kissed Sesshomaru long and hard. Rin looked at us and said, "Um, excuse me? That is not very appealing you know." Sesshomaru and I laughed but broke apart. "Rin? How would you like it if I told you that you and Sesshomaru are going back to Texas with me for a few weeks?" I asked. Rin yelped with joy, "Oh my, that would be so neat!"

"You are in luck, because you are!" I rejoiced with her for a few seconds. Then I said, "Another thing, Rin. Why were you dreaming about Miroku? We heard you talking in your sleep." Rin waved her hand. "Oh, that. Yesterday, we ran in to Uncle Inuyasha's friends and Lord Miroku told me that I had become a beautiful, young women and then asked me to bear his child. I told him no, called him a pervert, and then slapped him before Miss Sango could."

"He asked you, what?!" Sesshomaru yelled coldly. "That boy is going down!" I looked up at Sesshomaru with big eyes and mentioned that he knew how Miroku could be. Sesshomaru looked at my pitiful face and agreed. "I'll let him live this time, but if he ever says something like that to my daughter again, I will kill him before he even acknowledges that I am gripping his throat."

After that epidemic, I brought up the fact that they would need to learn English before we could leave. "Oh, Haley, you did not know?" Rin asked, _in English_. "We have known English for a while now. We picked it from Kagome while she was studying."

"Yes, Haley. While the miko was studying, she would constantly say sentences in English. We did not know why, but we guessed that her American friend that we heard her talk about now and then was coming. Rin and I just practiced a little and were soon talking English," Sesshomaru mentioned, also in English.

I gave a sheepish smile to them. "Cool. I will help you with a few phrases we use in America though. That will help you guys blend in with the crowd. By the way, whenever we arrive in Texas, we need to get you some modern clothes."

"What's wrong with what we have now?" Sesshomaru asked. I lifted an eyebrow at him. "In case you have not noticed, I wear jeans and t-shirts. You two wear kimonos and robes." Rin and Sesshomaru looked down at their outfits. I looked at Rin, still in her torn kimono. "Which reminds me, Sesshomaru, Rin needs a new kimono. She has told me that she has had that one since she first started traveling with you. That's ridiculous. She has become a young women and needs something that won't tear whenever she walks."

Sesshomaru looked at his daughter. He walked towards her and inspected the torn areas on her outfit. "Rin, why haven't you asked me about getting a new kimono?"

"I thought that you would have gotten mad…" Rin whispered.

"You should have known that I would not have gotten angry," Sesshomaru scolded.

Rin blushed. "Sorry Daddy. Will you get me a new kimono after we come back from Texas?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Now that we got that out of the way, how about we head back to the present?" I asked.

Sesshomaru nodded again. "I suppose it would be best to go ahead and get there. Rin and I shall keep these clothes until we get to America though." I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and linked my arm with Rin's.

"Off we go then!" I said. We were walking for a just a few seconds, before Sesshomaru said, "Don't you think it would be faster if we were in our true forms? Rin could ride on my back." I blushed with embarrassment. _Why didn't you think of that?_ I asked my inner demon. _**You didn't expect me to point out everything, did you? **__I guess so. But you are right, like always. I need to figure some things out for myself._

Sesshomaru and I transformed into our demon selves. Rin climbed up on Sesshomaru and held on tight. We broke off in to a lope. We arrived at the well about seven minutes later. Sesshomaru transformed back, but I stayed a panther for a moment. _What if this doesn't work? What if I can't convince Mom about Sesshomaru really being in love with me?__** It will work. Trust me on this one. If it doesn't, then you can run away. You're almost done with school anyways.**_

"Haley? Are you all right?" Rin and Sesshomaru asked in unison. I looked at them and transformed back to my human state. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you two ready?" They nodded. "Okay. One, two, three!" We all jumped into the well at the same time. At first, I was afraid that Sesshomaru and Rin might not go through. I was relieved whenever all three of us reached the other side.

Even though Sesshomaru and I could have leaped out of the well, we climbed up the ladder for Rin's sake. The rain had stopped and nightfall had come. We all walked through the front door and Mrs. Higurashi stared at Sesshomaru and Rin. "Who are these people, Haley? The man looks a lot like Inuyasha, only without the dog ears," Mrs. Higurashi told me.

"Mrs. Higurashi, this is Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshomaru, and his daughter, Rin," I explained. "They are going back to Texas with me in a few days. Is it alright for them to stay in an extra bedroom until I leave?"

She nodded. "Of course." I thanked her and then walked up the stairs. Sesshomaru and Rin followed me. I showed them the extra bedroom and explained that they would be staying in there for the following days. "Oh, and I think it would be best if we spoke English the entire time that we are together until we go to America. That way, y'all will be up to date whenever we go to Texas."

"What does 'y'all' mean, Haley?" Rin asked. I laughed. "It's another version of saying 'you guys' or 'you two'. It's just my Texan accent. If we are in Texas for a while, you might pick up a hint of it." Rin seemed to agree with this term.

"Now get some rest. We have a few heavy days ahead of us," I said. The two nodded and got in the two guest beds. I closed the door and headed for Kagome's room. I rested my tired body on my sleeping place and hugged my pillow. Kagome was already asleep.

_**Good luck tomorrow,**_ my inner demon said. _Thanks, _I replied. I fell into a deep slumber and dreamt of Sesshomaru. Whenever Kagome's alarm clock rang, I jumped out of my bed and ran to the guest room. Sesshomaru and Rin were already awake. "Are y'all ready to start American training?" They nodded.

"Okay, first step to knowing American clothing tips, is that everyone wears blue jeans," I said. I handed Rin a pair of mine and Sesshomaru a pair of my dad's that I had brought with me in case of an emergency. They slipped on the pants. Rin looked comfortable, but Sesshomaru looked disturbed. "Trust me, you will get used to them," I assured.

"Next step to knowing American clothing tips, is that everyone wears a t-shirt with their blue jeans." I gave Rin one of my clean, black t-shirts and Sesshomaru one of my men sized sleeping shirts. Rin pulled hers on after she quickly removed her kimono, so that Sesshomaru wouldn't see her top half naked. Whenever I realized that Rin did not have a bra, I took her to the other side of the room, though that was pointless because I knew Sesshomaru would hear us, and explained to her about the subject. She agreed to follow me into Kagome's room so that she could put one of mine on. Luckily, we wore the same size. Once we got back to Sesshomaru, he still had not put his shirt on. He was looking at it with an upset look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I can keep my fluff, right? My father gave it to me," he whined.

I put my head down and put my hand over my eyes. "Yes, you can keep your fluff." Sesshomaru smiled. He set his fluff on his bed, slipped on the shirt after I got to see his six pack abs, and then put his fluff back on. He looked very sexy in modern clothing.

I stopped drooling of Sesshomaru and pointed out the next American clothing tip, is that girls wear flip flops for shoes and guys wear Converse. Most guys actually didn't wear Converse, but the cool ones did, and Sesshomaru was definitely cool. Rin put on the flip flops I gave her and Sesshomaru pulled on his Converse. He sat staring at the laces. "What are the strings for?"

I rubbed my temples. _This is going to be a long day._

_**Tell me about it,**_ my inner demon complained. I sighed. After explaining to Sesshomaru that the shoe strings were for making sure the shoes didn't slide off his feet, I carried on with my lessons.


	6. Chapter 6: Plane Trip and My Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Only Haley and her family and technically, since they're real people, I don't really own them. But I'm using them. By the way, thanks for the adds and other stuff. You don't know how much it means to me that some of y'all actually like my story. Oh, another thing is that if you think I'm going too fast into Sesshy and Haley's relationship, please tell me so that I can slow down. I'm trying not to go into their relationship _way_ too fast because I don't really like it when some people do that in their fanfictions. 'How do you like them apples' is what my brother says as in meaning 'ooh burn'. I didn't know if other states used that phrase, but my friends and family do. I just wanted to clear that up. Anywhoo, here's Chapter Six!

"What the hell is that kind of beast?" Sesshomaru asked whenever we approached the plane station. I looked to wear he was gawking at. He was staring at an airplane that was about to take off. The past few days had been difficult and tiring, but I had transformed Sesshomaru and Rin into the two seemingly modern people they looked like on the day we were to be heading for Texas. Of course, only with the exception of Sesshomaru being able to wear his fluff, did I get him used to wearing jeans.

"That's an airplane," I explained patiently. "It is what's going to get us to Texas." Rin awed at the plane. "It's so big. How is it going to get us to Texas, Haley? Does it fly like Daddy when he's in demon form?" she asked.

I looked at Sesshomaru. "I didn't know you could fly! That's so cool!" He rolled his eyes. "It is not a really big deal. It's just an ability I have," he replied. I put my hands up and smiled. "But it sounds so neat! Why haven't you told me that you could fly?" I asked. Sesshomaru smirked.

"You never asked."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's not funny, Sesshomaru. Sheesh, where did you get the sarcasm from? You never used to be like that." Sesshomaru's smirk grew wider. He said, "I got it from you. You should have known that your sarcastic attitude would have caught up to you."

I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him. "Oh, now that's just silly. Very mature, Haley," Sesshomaru complained. "Your mom's very mature!" I retorted. Sesshomaru's face got confused. "What does that mean?"

"It's an insult in America. If someone calls you a name or gives you an insult, you make a comeback with the words 'your mom', 'that's what she said', 'your face', or 'how do you like them apples'. It is really immature, but you can go on forever if you try," I explained. Sesshomaru stopped walking and scratched his head. "I still don't understand."

I sighed. "Okay, you see, if I called you a jerk, your comeback would be 'your mom's a jerk!'. If for some reason you were constantly touching me and poking me and I said 'stop', your comeback would be 'that's what she said'. If we were shopping and you pointed out a certain shirt that you thought might look good on you, and I said that it looked ugly, your comeback would be 'your face is ugly'. You could put the words 'how do you like them apples' at the end of each of your comebacks if you wanted to."

"Haley, I would never say that your face is ugly. It's very beautiful and makes me happy. Plus, I am too sexy to use petty comebacks like those. I would just slash someone with my poison talons if they insulted me, Rin, or you." Sesshomaru held my face up to his with his hand so that his sunshine golden eyes were boring down in to my lake blue ones. "You called yourself sexy. That's being over confident of yourself, you know," I mentioned.

Sesshomaru smirked again. "You keep telling me that I look sexy in modern clothing. I thought it would be okay for me to say it." I laughed and kissed Sesshomaru. Someone behind us said, "Get a room."

My dear Sesshomaru snarled at him and replied with, "Your mom wanted to get a room!" The Japanese fellow looked at Sesshomaru like he belonged in an asylum, obviously not getting the joke. Sesshomaru stuck his beloved tongue out at the gentleman, and the man walked away quickly. I laughed my head off once the man was out of ear shot.

Sesshomaru blushed. "I know that was ridiculous. I figured I should not have brought out my talons because we might get thrown out of this place. We can't afford that, seeing as how Rin and I are the only ones who can convince your mother to let you stay with us."

Speaking of Rin reminded me that she was not around us at the moment. "Where is Rin?" I asked. Sesshomaru looked around, but could not see Rin. "Daughter? Rin?" he asked. We heard Rin's laughter in the distance.

Sesshomaru followed the sound and found Rin leaning against a wall with a boy about her age standing in front of her with a hand on the wall. _Oh no,_ I thought. _**You better stop him before he kills that boy. Do you know how bad it would be if these people saw a murder right in the middle of a plane station? To add some icing to that cake, if Sesshomaru pulls out his poison talons, someone here would mention that a demon was present and that he should be killed immediately, **_my inner demon said.

I turned to Sesshomaru to calm him down, but I was too slow. He was on that boy before Rin could even dodge the hand that Sesshomaru clenched around the boy's neck. "Why are you touching my little girl?" Sesshomaru seethed at the boy. "I am sorry, sir. I will never look at her again. Please, just let me go," the teenage boy gasped. Sesshomaru's grip got tighter and tighter.

"Sesshomaru! That's enough. I think he gets the idea," I soothingly said. I hoped that I could get through to my love. I didn't want him to kill anyone. Sesshomaru glanced at me through the corner of his eyes. He released the boy. The young man ran away with his life just barely in contact with him.

"I should have killed that boy." I grasped Sesshomaru's hand. "If you had, we would never be able to get to Texas," I pointed out. Sesshomaru sighed and squeezed my hand. "Rin, let's go. I think we are supposed to get on our plane soon. If another boy even glances at you, you ignore him. If you fail to do so, I shall kill him. From the looks of it, if you do not ignore these males, a lot of people will be murdered today."

Rin looked around and noticed many guys checking her out. "Sorry, Daddy. I did not realize how many boys were looking at little, plain me." Sesshomaru's face fell. "Honey," he whispered to her, bending down to look into her eyes. "You are so beautiful. Why would you think boys would even try and not gaze at your face? After Haley put that make up on you, I am surprised that you have not been mauled by boys yet."

"Thanks Daddy," Rin said, smiling. "As long as I know that _you _think I'm pretty, I don't need other guys thinking it." She put her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and he patted her with his right hand. Thinking about Sesshomaru only having a right hand, I was glad that he was wearing a long sleeved hoodie. The torso might have been tight, but the sleeves were very baggy. This way, no one could tell that Sesshomaru's left arm was missing. Poor Sesshomaru. I could not even imagine not having a left arm.

"Plane Number 32 is about to take off. Anyone that needs to be on this plane must hurry to Gate 60-G." the intercom blared. Sesshomaru let go of my hand and grabbed Rin's. "What are we standing around here for?" he asked. "We need to get to Texas!"

As I watched Sesshomaru's enthusiasm, I realized that Sesshomaru in the past had never been like this. From what I had heard from Inuyasha and Kagome, Sesshomaru had been a quiet, cold hearted killing machine before I came along. Compared to the Sesshomaru that I saw standing before me, I couldn't even think of Sesshomaru being quiet for two minutes. My non-stop mouth had gained Sesshomaru one, too. From Rin's face, I believed that she preferred it that Sesshomaru would talk a lot rather than talk hardly at all.

We climbed onto the plane just in time. We sat in our seats and buckled up. I had to help Sesshomaru and Rin a little bit, but they got the gist of it after I showed them how to adjust the belt.

After we took off, Sesshomaru got this awfully pained look on his face. Rin had fallen asleep quickly. She had been awake for quite awhile now and I knew she would sleep through the entire flight until we got to Waco, a city not far from my hometown. I looked at Sesshomaru's face. "What's wrong my love?"

"These sounds are way too loud for my ears! Do you know how hard it is to even think whenever those damn engines are running and everyone around me is talking like they can't hear?" Sesshomaru asked. I listened and realized that the sounds on the plane were not too harsh for my ears. My ears were almost as sensitive as Sesshomaru's, so why was my hearing as if I had human ears?

_**You put earplugs in your ears before you left the Higurashi's house,**_ my inner demon reminded me. I nodded as I remembered. I turned back to Sesshy and pouted at him. "You poor baby. Here, let me help you with that problem." I dug around in my pocket and pulled out another set of ear plugs. "Just put them in your ears and your hearing will down size by a lot."

Sesshy put the plugs in his ears and sighed with relief whenever his hearing abilities went down for the time being. My Sesshomaru tucked his fluff around his head and fell into a deep slumber. He, too, would sleep through the entire flight.

I took out my journal. We had one of the night flights and it was the perfect time to write some more poetry. Nothing came to my mind at first. I was thinking so hard I almost chewed my pencil to just pieces of wood and lead. Looking at Sesshomaru and Rin, I found my inspiration. Once I found the will to imagine, my pencil didn't stop moving across the pages until my poem was done. It was the longest poem I had ever written, but what else do you expect whenever you have _Sesshomaru_ as a topic?

After my hand finally ceased to make anymore words on the paper, I cupped my hand on Sesshomaru's face. He must've felt my touch because he leaned in to my hand. I smiled as Sesshomaru's face softened to such an innocent look, no one would think he was a demon.

As I removed my hand, I realized that I had rubbed off some of the cover-up I had to put on Sesshomaru's face earlier that day. I laughed at the pale make up on my fingertips. Sesshomaru had refused at first to wear make up, because he was afraid of being made fun of. Whenever I told him that he would get made fun of if he _didn't_ put make up on, he gave in just enough to deal with having a little bit of cover-up on his face. "I do not understand why I have to wear make up," he had complained. "If you don't put this cover-up on, your stripes and moon will make everyone laugh," I explained.

"But all demons have markings on their faces." Sesshomaru still didn't quite get that demons were not seen every day in the modern world. Eventually, I had to tackle him to the ground and apply the make up by force. I couldn't keep Sesshy down very long, though. Even if I might have defeated him in a couple of fights in our demon forms, I still could not keep him down very long in our human forms.

Sesshomaru had thrown me off his back and wiped his hand over his face. "What the hell was that for? I already told you, I'm not wearing any damn make up!" he yelled at me. "Sesshomaru, if you don't put this cover-up on before we leave for the plane station, everyone will say you _are _wearing make up because of the colors of your markings. Everybody will snicker at you and, knowing how your attitude gets, you will try and kill everyone."

Sesshomaru then mumbled to himself something along the lines of, "Damn miko demon and her persistent attitude," and then said, "Fine! I will wear your damn make up. I'm taking it off as soon as I get to Texas though." I kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek in thanks, and smeared the cover-up on his face. The color blended real well, which was good because I was afraid it wouldn't.

After I put the make up on his face, Sesshomaru had crossed his arms and cursed in to his fluff about me being unfair. "Hey, dude, if you really don't want to wear make up and just get called gay for your markings _looking_ like make up, that's cool with me. It won't be anything on my part. Then again, you will probably still get called gay because of your fluff," I said. "Why do you have to wear that again? I mean I'm totally digging the fluff and all, but aren't you afraid that someone might call it, dare I say, 'girly'?"

Sesshomaru, having learned the day before what gay meant, put his hand out downwards in what my friends would call 'the gay wrist' and put what was left of his left arm tight to his side. "What ever do you mean, dear Haley? My fluff is most definitely not girly. Did I mention how tacky you look today? I mean, seriously, you wear red and green _together?_ God forbid you go out in public like that if it's not Christmas time!" Sesshomaru said in his most girlish voice. He then started petting and talking to his fluff.

I pounced on him and got him down in the defenseless, pinned up arm trick. "You're the tacky one. Your belt that you use to keep your swords in place is _blue and yellow_. How do you like that comment, huh Sesshy Poo?"

Sesshomaru fake growled at me and then wrestled me in to a kiss.

"Haley? Babe, you need to sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us," I heard Sesshomaru whispering in to my ear. I remembered that we were on the plane. I sighed. "I guess your right. I wish these seats were not so uncomfortable though," I whined. Sesshomaru handed me his fluff. "Wrap up with this. It helps."

I glanced at the fluff and then at Sesshomaru. "Thanks." He smiled. Sesshy picked up my hand and kissed the top of it. "Any time."

A few short seconds later, I was almost asleep on Sesshomaru's over sized fluff. It really was quite comfortable. I wondered what it was made out of. Before I could answer my own question, I drifted downwards into a navy blue backdrop. I was falling infinitely in to everything around me, which was mostly just blueness, but eventually Sesshomaru and Rin appeared. Jaken arrived shortly after on Ah-Un.

Jaken took Rin away from Sesshomaru and me. They did not go far, but far enough for me and Sesshomaru to be alone. He pulled me in to his chest, with two arms, and held me tight. I had no idea where he got a left arm from, but before I could question this, Sesshomaru whispered in to my hair, "I will never let you go again." I was deeply confused. "What are you talking about my dear Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru held me closer. "I swear to God, I will never let him touch you again. I will not allow him to live much longer. I shall kill him with my bare hands and then serve you his beating heart on a platter. That is, if he actually has a heart," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't understand what you are talking about," I said, frustrated with Sesshomaru for speaking about something I did not even know of. "You will see, Haley. You will see," was all Sesshomaru could tell me before he walked away.

"Where are you going? Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!" I yelled. "Please, do not leave. I cannot bear to have my heart ripped out once again. My heart has been bruised too many times, but if you leave, I fear it will jump out of my chest and follow you," I cried. "Please. Don't go."

"Haley? Haley, please wake up. Please, wake up from the horrible nightmare you are having. I can't bear that pained look upon your face much longer. Wake up, my love," I heard Sesshomaru say. "Sesshomaru?" I asked. "Is it really you? Why did you leave? Where did you go?"

"Haley, I have been in this same spot the entire plane ride. What are you blabbing on about?" Sesshomaru said to me. I opened my eyes. _It was all a dream,_ I thought. _A dreadful dream, but just a dream. I am so glad that Sesshomaru did not really leave._

I looked into the concerned, make up smudged face of my Sesshomaru and remembered I was on the plane that was going to take me home to Texas. I sat up in my seat and stared at my watch. It was around the time that we would be very close to Waco. "Honey, I had the worst dream. It was terribly frightening and you left me," I told Sesshomaru. I looked at Rin. "You left me, too."

Rin and Sesshomaru looked at each other and they each said to me that they weren't going anywhere and that they were going to do everything possible to convince my mother to let me go back to Feudal Japan with them.

"Passengers, please buckle your seat belts. We are about to land in Waco, Texas. The time is ten-fifteen in the morning, the weather is 95 degrees with a little wind and clear skies, and the traffic is mild," the pilot said over the intercom.

Sesshomaru, Rin, and I all buckled our belts and waited patiently to get off the plane. The time had never been so long. I was still extremely exhausted. I was glad that I had called Mom before we left Japan to come pick me up from the plane station. I also told her that Sesshomaru and Rin were coming. She said that was fine, but her voice had sounded very upset. I guessed she was just upset that I had told her about Sesshomaru and Rin an hour before I would be on a plane back home. I hoped that she would not be rude to Sesshomaru. I knew she wouldn't to Rin, but since I told Mom that I was in love with Sesshomaru, she had kept asking about him when I talked to her on the phone.

Once we got off the plane, I handed Sesshomaru his fluff back, got our bags, and I fixed Sesshomaru's make up with a little bit of force, Mom came and got us from the station. Whenever I got to the car, she had rejoiced and squished my body until I couldn't breathe. "Can't breathe, Mom," I had to gasp before she let me go. She realized that she was crushing me and released her hold.

"Now, this must be Rin," Mom said as she shook Rin's hand, "and this must be Sesshomaru." She had to look up pretty far in order to see his face. "You are quite tall," she mentioned.

"Mom," I hissed. "That's not a very nice thing to say." Sesshomaru shook his head and replied to Mom with, "No big deal. I get the whole 'tall' thing a lot." Mom looked at Rin, then Sesshomaru, then Rin again as if she was trying to decide something about them.

"Well, let's head back to our house where y'all will be staying." Mom clapped her hands together and opened the trunk so that we could put our bags away. Once we were on our way back towards Eddy, my mother told Rin that she was 'very cute' and 'delicate'.

"Um, thank… you?" Rin said. She looked at Sesshomaru, hoping that he would know if that was the right answer or not. He just shrugged his shoulders. "So, Sesshomaru, what kind of fur is that fluffy thing you got there? It looks soft. I think it's great that some men like you wear things like that fluff," Mom mentioned. Poor Sesshy couldn't help but blush with embarrassment.

She just had to bring up the fluff, didn't she? My goodness, if Mom was going to keep this act up, it was going to be a long, long few weeks. _Oh dear God, help me with this one,_ I silently prayed. _**You do know that this is not going to be as easy as you thought right?**_ _**You know that your mother can go on and on about some things. Not to mention what your father will think of Sesshomaru whenever he sees him without make up and sitting in your room with a giant fluffy thing on his shoulder,**_ my inner demon pointed out. _Oh my God, I did not even think about Dad! What am I gonna do?_ I asked my demon side.

Nothing said anything to me for a few minutes. Then, I heard this tragic news: _**I suggest you start praying a lot harder than you were a second ago.**_

_I'm doomed! Dad will never accept Sesshomaru. If Dad doesn't accept him, then Mom will make me stay here in Texas and whenever Sesshomaru and Rin go back to Japan… Oh woe is me! I got to get some help from my friends,_ I decided.

"Here we are!" Mom's cheerful voice rang out. As we pulled up to my two story house, Sesshomaru squeezed my hand for comfort. I squeezed back to let him know I got the message.

We all climbed out of the car and grabbed our bags. Mom unlocked the front door. Sesshomaru, Rin, and I trudged through the mountain of shoes that had been left by the door over the years. I got Sesshomaru and Rin to follow me up to my room. I showed them two spaces Mom had cleared for them to sleep on and then told them they should take off their shoes. "Why?" Rin asked.

"Here, Texans don't usually wear shoes. We wear shoes whenever we are leaving the house boundaries, but the inside of the house and the back yard is Barefoot City." After Sesshomaru and Rin took their shoes off, Sesshomaru removed his make up. Once all of the cover-up was finally off, he said, "Never have I been so happy to see my markings." I led Sesshomaru and Rin back downstairs after I rolled my eyes at Sesshomaru for being a Drama King.

Dad was home from work. I could tell because his work boots were by the door. He walked in to the living room and stared at Sesshomaru.

"What are you? Some kind of freak?" he asked Sesshy.

_**Yep, you are most definitely doomed, **_my inner demon said. _**Actually, you are beyond doomed. You're just plain screwed.**_

Oh great, of all the things Dad could have said, he chose that sentence. Well, this was going to be an entertaining few weeks...


	7. Chapter 7: Complications and Jenna

Disclaimer: Once again, for the freakin like millionth time, I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Haley and the new characters that show up in this chapter I do own. Here's the long awaited (I guess) Chapter Seven. Whenever you guys get to the Akita part, I heard on or some other website that Inuyasha was to be believed as Akita. So that's how that fits in. I haven't been asking for this yet, but now I'm going to: Drop me some reviews y'all! Tell me how this story is going, if I'm rushing in to the relationship between Haley and Sesshomaru, or any other things like that.

Sesshomaru started laughing at what Dad had said. "Do you wish to repeat that sir?" he asked. This was not going to be good at all. I could tell. Dad repeated the question and Sesshomaru laughed louder than before.

"Sesshomaru, you sound like a lunatic just laughing like that," I said. I grabbed Sesshomaru's arm. "It's just so funny. Your father has no idea who or what I am and still he criticizes me!" Sesshomaru boomed. Dad looked at me.

"Haley, I don't know who this is, but he's acting very strange. I'm about to kick this guy outta the house," Dad warned. Sesshomaru put me behind his back and asked my father, "Sir, do you who or what I am?"

Dad laughed. "I don't know _who_ you are, but I do know what you are. You, Mr. Fluffy shoulder, are a freak," my dad said. Sesshomaru shot daggers at Dad and then said through a clenched jaw, "That's what I thought you were going to say. Haley, demons don't really have last names so I'm sorry that I have not asked what yours is. What is your last name?"

"Drobena. Why?"

"I must address your father properly," Sesshy replied. "Mr. Drobena, prepare to die." Dad laughed. Both Sesshomaru and I caught the nervousness in his voice. Apparently, Dad wasn't all that brave anymore. He looked scared of Sesshomaru whenever Sesshomaru started to advance towards Dad.

"What do you mean 'prepare to die'? I'm not going anywhere," Dad said in a wavy voice. Sesshomaru shot out his right hand and started to choke my father. I gasped in worry. I wasn't super fond of Dad, but he was still Dad. He was still the person I once would run to if I got scared. "Sesshomaru! What do you think you are doing?" I asked in fear.

Whenever Sesshomaru started speaking he sounded how he had when I first met him, his voice cold and emotionless. He said, "I am going to kill this bastard. He called me a 'freak' whenever he should have paid more attention to his words. I am not a freak. I am a powerful demon. Now Mr. Drobena, before I kill you in front of your own daughter, remember the name Lord Sesshomaru!"

With those words, he pierced my father wind pipe. He let go of Dad's lifeless body once he was sure that Dad was dead. In slow motion, I saw Dad fall to the living room ground. All of a sudden, he wasn't just 'Dad' anymore. He was Daddy again.

"Daddy!" I wailed. "No, Daddy! Please don't be dead!"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at me. He still had his cold face on, not the happy one that I had fallen in love with. "Why are you bawling over this buffoon? He disrespected me and everything about me," Sesshomaru said in his cold voice. I couldn't believe one mishap could change my dear Fluffy Love Machine in to his previous cold Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. This brutal man was not the one that had stolen my heart before.

"Sesshomaru, how could you do that?! He's my father! I know he disrespected you, but that's just because he doesn't know you! I haven't told him your name or that you're a demon yet! You can't just kill anybody you want you know," I yelled at Sesshomaru. He didn't deserve the name 'Sesshy' right now.

He looked at me with the same emotionless face. "I'm used to killing people all the time in the Feudal Era. Why should things be different here?"

"Because it's not the Feudal Era, Sesshomaru! People all over Feudal Japan know about the great Lord Sesshomaru, but people in Texas hardly know any Japanese people at all!" As I wept over my father's bloody body, Sesshomaru rubbed his hand on my back. I looked up to see his face and saw the face that I had fallen in love with. His face was soft and emotional again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I had a moment of disbelief is all. I'm so used to having people cower in fear at me, I expected Texas to be the same," he softly said. "That's not going to bring Daddy back," I sobbed. Sesshomaru stood up and drew Tenseiga out of its sheath.

"Stand back," he commanded. I stood up out of the way, and Sesshomaru slashed at the air around Dad. A few moments later, Dad rose up from the ground and clutched at his throat. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru, catching on to the sarcasm I had given him, said in his once again emotional tone, "Oh thank you so much for addressing my mother in such a lovely way! I shall tell her that you called her a bitch. That would please her, since 'bitch' is a dog term."

Dad looked at him with a 'what the crap' sort of face. "That's not supposed to be a compliment! Haley, what kind of boy have you brought home this time?" Sesshomaru replaced Tenseiga to its position and said to Dad, "Oh but Mr. Drobena, it is a compliment. You see, Mother _is_ a female dog. She's full-bred Akita. She doesn't much look the part, since she has floppy ears instead of triangular ones, but she's still Akita. My father was also Akita, making me full-bred Akita like them. I can't say the same for my poor brother though. He's only half Akita since his mother is mortal." Sesshomaru shook his head as if he felt sorry for Inuyasha. Of course, I knew that he didn't because he hated Inuyasha, but that wasn't the point.

Dad's face got questionable. "What do you mean your brother's mom was 'mortal'? How can your parents be Akita whenever you are clearly a man, not a dog? If your parents appear human too, then what exactly are you, besides a fluffy freak?"

"Oh, me?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the term 'freak that my father apparently was going to use to describe Sesshy. "I'm full Inu demon. In case you are not fond with Japanese language, 'inu' means 'dog'. I'm a powerful Inu demon that controls the Western Lands since my father has died. I rule with a great passion for killing and I hope to take back to my castle a queen one day," Sesshomaru explained. Dad looked at me. "Haley?" he asked.

"Yes? Dad, is something wrong?" I asked back. His jaw fell about four feet before he replied with, "Yes there's something wrong! Your boyfriend not only just killed me and brought me back to life, but now he's telling me he's a _demon_!"

"You want me to date a truthful man, don't you? Dad, he really is a demon. He's not even from this time period. Sesshomaru's from the Japanese Feudal Era. You see, there's this well, and… I'll explain whenever I can get you and Mom in the same room."

Dad threw his hands up in the air as if he was giving up. "I can't believe this! First, my daughter's boyfriend tells me he's a demon, then my daughter explains that he is in fact a demon, _then _she tells me her boyfriend isn't even from this era! I shouldn't have ever let you come home from that hospital!"

I gasped and started to back up with surprise. How dare that bastard that I call my father bring that up! How dare he even speak of that damned hospital! That was four years ago! I started to run up the stairs whenever I realized that I did not even want to be in the same house as my dad. I called for Rin to come downstairs. She came and asked, "What's wrong, Haley? Why are you crying?" I grabbed her hand and Sesshomaru's. I ran for the door and knocked it down with my foot. _I'm glad I wore my combat boots today,_ I thought.

As I was running, though not very fast since I was wearing my ten pound combat boots, I rethought, _Maybe I should have worn my Converse. These are too hard to run in!_ Sesshomaru, being the demon he is, was in front of me in a flash and stopping me with his hand on my shoulder. "Haley, where are we going? Why are we even running in the first place?" he asked.

As I gazed at Sesshy's worried expression, I fell to the ground crying uncontrollably. Sesshomaru picked me up and carried me like I was a small child in the crook of him arm. "Rin," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes Daddy?"

"Do what you do best."

Rin got a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru lifted his eyebrows at her. "What did you used to do to make me feel better whenever I got badly injured or upset?"

Rin's face lit up as she remembered back to a couple of years ago, whenever she was still a young girl and just realizing Sesshomaru as her father. "I'd pick you flowers!" She looked around at all the Texas blue bonnets and Indian paintbrushes. "Wow! Look at all of the flowers! They're so pretty. We don't have these in Japan!"

Rin ran off in to the various fields, randomly picking her favorite flowers, while Sesshomaru eventually got me to stop crying. "Where can we go to talk?" he asked quietly. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Jenna, my best friend that came up with the term 'gunk'.

"Hello?" Jenna's voice asked from the other end.

"Hi, Jenna. Um, would you mind if I brought a couple of friends and came over to your house?" my voice choked out. I cringed at my wavy voice.

"Of course, Haley, but I have Taylor over here." Jenna laughed for a second. I rolled my eyes, knowing that Taylor was probably gripping her knee cap or taking advantage of her tickling points. Taylor was Jenna's boyfriend and they had been hopelessly in love since seventh grade. "Jenna Leigh, you're sixteen years old! Get a grip on yourself and stop fooling around with Tatorface while I'm talking to you on the phone!" I scolded.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know I wasn't allowed to kiss my boyfriend over the phone!" she screeched. I screamed in to the phone, "You were kissing Taylor while I was talking to you?!"

"No, but I will now." I heard Jenna's lips meet up with Taylor's and I just had to stop them. "Gross! Dude, in case you didn't know, I don't like to listen to people swapping spit over my cell. Oh my God, you guys are impossible! I'm coming over in a few minutes. You two better have all of your clothes on!"

Jenna gasped. I heard Taylor's voice gasp with Jen's. "Haley! Shame on you! You know we're not like that! We're waiting until marriage," they said in unison. "Whatever. The point is that my boyfriend, his little girl, and I are going to be over there in about five minutes. Be ready for us."

I shut the phone and Sesshy looked at me with one of the strangest faces I have ever seen. "Who on Earth was that? Why are we going over to her house? She sounds nuts!" he exasperated.

"You couldn't hear my discussion with Jenna? Your hearing is getting bad, babe," I replied. He shook his head. "No, I heard most of it. I just didn't want to once that wench on the other line started giggling." Sesshy shuddered at the thought.

"Don't call her that! 'Wench' is term that jerks use to describe a young woman that is not worthy of their stature," I complained. "Besides, that was one of my best friends and she is really smart and loyal and funny and interesting. So don't judge before you meet her, _Lord Fluffy_."

Sesshy started twitching. "What did you just call me?" I crossed my arms over my chest and spat back at him, "You heard me! I called you, Lord Fluffy!" He started to laugh whenever his eyes flashed red. All of a sudden, I got worried. Sesshomaru changed in to his true form and glared at me. I thought I was in deep trouble, but his eyes went from 'glare' to 'lost puppy'.

"Please don't call me that. It's so offensive," he said in his, surprisingly, normal voice. I nodded and called up to my forty foot tall boyfriend, "As long as you promise not to make fun of my friends."

He did a puppy nod in agreement. I ran up to his front leg and hugged it. I was broken from my grasp whenever I heard Rin squeal, "Daddy! I forgot how _cute_ you are whenever you're a dog! How do you keep your fur so soft?" Rin jumped up on Sesshy's paw beside me and started to hug his leg also.

Sesshy rolled his puppy eyes and replied with, "It's natural." He gently shook us off and changed back to his human state. "Are we going to see this 'Jenna' person, or are we going to just stand around here?"

"We're going to Jenna's. Her house isn't far from here. We should be there in a few minutes. I must warn you though, she's with her boyfriend, Taylor, and so she might seem pretty lovesick. They've always been super lovey-dovey since they first got really tight," I explained. Rin and Sesshy nodded, accepting the consequences they might run in to at Jenna's.

We headed off to Jenna's, my left hand in Sesshomaru's only hand and my right hand in Rin's left hand. Whenever we reached the doorway to Scranton Manor, as I liked to call it, and rang the doorbell, we were greeted by Jenna and Taylor.

Taylor looked as normal as ever, wearing jeans and his favorite Spiderman t-shirt. Jenna, on the other hand, looked very strange. She had a white shoe lace around her head, wore a tie-dyed peasant shirt along with a tie-dyed skirt, her bare feet gave away that she hadn't worn shoes all day, and she wore only a little brown eyeliner.

"Jenna…" I cautioned. "What in the hell are you wearing?" She waved her hand over her bright outfit and asked, "Oh this? I'm trying to see what kind of reactions I will get if I dress all hippy-like. What do you think?" She twirled around.

"It definitely gives off the hippy vibe. Does Taylor approve of this?" I asked. Taylor nodded and replied with, "Yeah. That peasant shirt gives off a little cleavage and I'm not afraid to admit that cleavage is a definite 'eleven' on my scale of one to ten about Jenna's daily outfits."

Sesshomaru whispered in my ear, "She's your friend? She looks like a homicidal maniac!" Before I could reply or get mad at Sesshy for making fun of Jenna once again, Rin bounced right up to Jenna. "Hello! My name is Rin and this is my father Sesshomaru. Thank you so much for letting us come to your lovely house and might I add that your outfit is exquisite!" she complimented.

I looked at Sesshy and his face said the same thing that my mind said. _Where did she get the amazing vocabulary from? _I wondered. _**I think she started reading your handy dictionary before y'all could run away from your house,**_ my inner demon said. _That's just great! Now Rin has better phrases than me! __**Trust me on this next statement, a lot of people have better phrases than you.**__ Hey! You are supposed to me on my side! __**Dude, I'm just telling the truth here.**__ If all you are gonna say is that people can talk better than I can, then just shut up! _

Once my head cleared from my inner demon speaking, I realized that Rin had bounded in to the Scranton household and Sesshomaru was trying to drag me along. "Haley, you were the one who wanted to come over. Now either come in, or me and Taylor will have fun with Rin ourselves," Jenna sighed.

I walked in through the doorway of Jenna's house with Sesshy and saw Rin eating chocolate chip cookies that Miss Shawn, Jenna's mom, had just made. "Why, hello Haley! I just met your friend Rin. She's very nice," Miss Shawn complimented. I smiled in thanks.

"Miss Shawn," I began. She looked up from washing her hands at the kitchen counter. "This is my boyfriend, Sesshomaru. Rin is his daughter." Seeing Miss Shawn's confused face at saying that Sesshy was Rin's father, I explained that Rin was adopted but loved just the same. Once Miss Shawn processed all of the information I was giving her, I turned to Sesshy and said, "Sesshomaru, this is Miss Shawn. No one calls her by her last name. She says it makes her feel old. Just call her Miss Shawn and everything will be all good."

Miss Shawn shook hands with Sesshy and then announced that she had work to do at the computer. As she walked away, Sesshy said, "She seems nice." I mentioned that Miss Shawn had never been hurtful or unkind to anyone new that she had ever met, even if it was a demon with a fluffy thing on his shoulder.

"Now, Haley, let's start talking about why you were crying earlier," Sesshomaru said. I took a deep breath and quietly mumbled, "Because my dad brought up the hospital."

Jenna and Taylor stopped moving. Jenna ran towards me and hugged me tight. "That idiot brought up the hospital?!" she shouted just loud enough so that everyone in the kitchen could hear her, but not her mother down the hall. As I nodded, a few tears went down my cheeks.

Jenna brought everyone in to a group and whispered, "We're moving this to my room. We are going to talk this out and help Mr. Drobena realize that Sesshomaru is a good person." She grabbed Taylor's hand and laced her black nail painted fingers with his unpainted ones.

"Um, about that Jenna, Sesshy isn't a human. He's a demon," I pointed out, for what seemed like the thousandth time today. Jenna stopped walking. She shook her head and said, "Looks like we're going to be talking about a lot more than your screwed up father, Hales."

Once Jenna had all of us jammed in her room, I began to explain to Sesshomaru and Rin about the hospital and to Jenna and Taylor about Sesshomaru and Rin.


	8. Chapter 8: Explanations and a Fox Demon

KKW: Hi guys. Here's Chappie 8 of A Broken Heart Mended With A Touch of Fluff.

November (inner wolf demon): It's about time! It took you, what, three days this time? Jeez, how long do you need to think up Sesshy and Haley ideas?

KKW: November! Where did you come from? I thought you were still stuck in my body!

November: I snuck out of your body. Big deal. The point is, are you going to stop chatting with me and get to the story or not?

KKW: Oh be quiet November! I'm getting to the story. First I must say that I do not own Rin and Sesshomaru and the other Inuyasha characters. But I must tip my hat to Rumiko Takahashi for giving us the lovely Inuyasha gang and Sesshomaru gang and so forth with the other characters of Inuyasha. I do, however, own the story plot and Haley, Jenna, Taylor, and Jenna's family.

November: You talk a lot!

KKW: I said be quiet! Anyways, I also wanted to thank Black Wolf Dog for leaving me reviews. This story (and my other fanfiction) wouldn't have gotten this far without you. Thanks! Oh, and thank you to Fluffy's Lady for writing me a private message and acknowledging my existence. You're really cool.

November: Come on already! I want to see what will happen with Haley and her conversation with Jenna, Taylor, Sesshy, and Rin! Get on with the freakin story! 

KKW: _Shut up already November_! She's right though. Without further ado, here's Chappie Eight!!!

I sat down on Jenna's leopard print rug in her room. Sesshomaru was sitting beside me, Taylor and Jenna were on her bed, and Rin was sitting in a leopard print chair beside Sesshomaru.

"Now, Haley, what were you saying about this boyfriend of yours being a demon?" Jenna asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I made her promise that she would believe me if I explained the whole thing about Sesshy. Once she promised, I started out with, "Sesshomaru and Rin are from the Japanese Feudal Era. There is this well at Kagome's house that transports her to Feudal Japan, and Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inuyasha to the modern day. Now, before you ask, Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's half-demon half-brother." Sesshomaru growled at the thought of his brother. "Sesshomaru's dad is a full dog demon and so is his mom. His dad, who I like to call Daddy Inu, was the great lord of the Western Lands. After Daddy Inu died, he left the Lands to Sesshomaru. He also left the amazing sword Tenseiga to Sesshomaru. He left the other amazing sword, Tetsusaiga, to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru doesn't believe that Inuyasha deserves Tetsusaiga so that's why he hates Inuyasha."

I took a moment to breathe. Jenna and Taylor seemed to agree to the Sesshomaru terms. "What's the story on Rin?" Taylor asked. "Sesshomaru was badly injured by Inuyasha and was trying to rest in the forest near where he and Inuyasha fought when Rin, who was seven at the time, found Sesshomaru. She cared for Sesshomaru for the few days that he was hurt before his demon blood could cure his injuries. After Sesshomaru got better and his loyal servant Jaken found him, they were back to searching for Naraku. Naraku had tricked Sesshomaru with a fake left arm and that's why Sesshomaru is after him. On Sesshomaru's way back to traveling, he found Rin in the forest. She was dead. He tried to forget about her, but he couldn't after seeing her smiling face in his mind. Her brought her back to life with Tenseiga and took her in."

I gasped for air. _Why is it that I don't think about breathing while talking?__** Because you are blonde and just forget to breathe while you are speaking. **__Nobody told you to talk!__** Hey! You were the one who asked! **__Besides, just because I'm blonde doesn't mean that is why I forget to breathe while I'm talking. __**That's true. I can't blame your blondness. The real truth is that your just an airhead and don't think! **__Hey! That's so mean! Wait a second, if you are me, then that makes you blonde too! You just insulted yourself! I'm not blonde anyways. My hair color is black thank you very much. __**Yeah, but your true hair color is blonde. It just doesn't show through your black color because of your miko side.**__ I have to get back to my friends now. It would be nice if you could keep quiet._

As soon as there was silence in my head, I leaned back against Jenna's bed. Since she had bunk beds, Jenna's upside down face appeared in front of my face saying, "Don't I look like Spiderman, only a chick?" I laughed and replied with, "You are such a dork."

"Oh! I have an idea," Taylor said. He inched towards Jenna's face and did the whole upside down Spiderman kiss. Sesshomaru put his hand over Rin's eyes. "This is not for children's eyes," he said to Rin. I closed my eyes and yelled, "Do you mind?! Sesshomaru and Rin are in here for God's sake!"

Jenna and Taylor stopped kissing and Jenna went back to sitting on her top bunk. "Sorry," she said. Taylor nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru removed his hand from Rin's eyes once he knew that everything PG-13 was gone. Rin pouted at Sesshy. "Daddy! It's not like I haven't seen people kiss. Uncle Inuyasha and Kagome do it all the time. Miroku and Sango do, too." Sesshy and I blushed.

"Since when did Inuyasha and Kagome kiss?" I asked. "Kagome never mentioned kissing Inuyasha before." Sesshomaru shrugged. "Beats me. I knew that they were mated, but that happened just recently and I was pretty sure that Miroku and Sango weren't going to get married until Naraku is defeated."

"Hold on, when did we get off to couples?" Jenna brought up. "Hales, you are supposed to explain to this Fluffy dude and his daughter about the hospital." My eye started twitching I got so mad. "I know that Jenna! I'm about to get to it!"

She stared at me. "Where did that come from Hales? You've never been that angry at me," Jenna said softly. I brought my hand to my chest. _**That's my revenge for you calling me blonde.**__ That was you! You really hurt Jenna! You are such a pain in the ass!__** I wasn't the one who mated up with a demon at some point in my lifetime.**__ That's right! I need to ask Mom about that once I get home._

"I'm sorry, Jenna," I apologized. "If I told you what came over me, you wouldn't believe me."

"Was it a voice inside your head?" she asked suspiciously. I laughed nervously. "I guess you could say that," I said.

"I understand. I get that all the time. The person in my head is named Indigo. She has a strange tone to her voice, too…" Jenna said, more to herself than to anyone else. Everyone in the room stared at her. "What?!" she asked.

Whenever I heard Sesshy laughing, I turned and looked at him. "What's so funny?" He tried to say something, but he couldn't stop laughing. "Sesshomaru the Dog Demon, you better tell me why you're laughing so hard before I have to hurt you!" I yelled at my boyfriend.

"My dear Haley, have you never noticed the small demonic aura around your friend?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked at Jenna. Her face was screwed up with confusion. "Huh? What are you talking about?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, I believe you are about an eighth of fox demon," Sesshomaru stated as if it was second nature to him. Jenna raised a brow at Sesshy. "What on Earth are you talking about? I'm not a fox demon!" she yelled.

"Oh, but you are," Sesshomaru taunted. "From the smell of it, I believe your great aunt was a fox demon." Jenna crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Whatever. I don't know where you get that idea from. I don't even seem like a fox."

Sesshomaru started laughing hard again. "You think that! Look at what you are wearing. Your choice in strange outfits suggests that you're like a fox. Foxes find interest in things with a lot of colors. Tie-dye _screams _fox."

Taylor, Rin, and I all looked at Jenna. After thinking about it a little bit, Jenna really did seem like a fox. "Can she change in to a fox, like you in to a dog and me in to a panther?" I asked Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"Really?" Jenna asked. "Cool! How do I do that?"

"We will discuss that after I learn about this whole hospital thing," Sesshomaru said. I started sulking before I even got to talking. Even thinking about that damned place made me shake with fury.

"Haley? Please explain the subject that hurts you so much. I want to feel your pain, too," Sesshomaru pleaded. I smiled with a single tear in my eye. I really did have a wonderful guy.

"The hospital is a tragic event to discuss. Since I love you, I will tell you about it Sesshomaru. Rin, I'm not so sure that this story will be to your liking," I warned Rin. She shrugged. "It's not like there's another thirteen year old girl just down the hallway," Rin mumbled.

At the exact moment that Rin finished her sentence, Jenna's little sister, Jacey, opened the door and said, "Can I borrow a book Jenna? There's nothing to do." Jacey, who was also thirteen, stared at Sesshomaru for a moment and then at Rin. Jacey smiled. "Hi. I'm Jacey. You look about my age. I'm thirteen. How old are you?"

Rin's face lit up. "Thirteen! My name's Rin and I like riding my dragon, Ah-Un, and playing games. What do you like to do?" she asked. Jacey replied with riding horses and also playing games.

"Do you mind if I go play with Jacey, Daddy?" Rin asked Sesshy. Sesshy nodded slightly. "It would be good for you to socialize with Jenna's family members. I have a feeling we will be visiting here often."

Rin got up from her seat and skipped off with Jacey. They were giggling like maniacs as soon as Rin got to talking about her favorite things. I turned to Jenna. "Jacey won't… scare Rin will she?" I asked. Jenna asked back, "What do you mean? My sister might be a tomboy, and Rin might seem like a girly-girl, but I can see that Rin likes to get dirty once in a while. She probably likes fishing and flowers, too. I can smell the flowers on her. Smells like," Jenna paused to smell the air for a second, "Texan bluebonnets and Indian paintbrushes."

I was impressed. I always knew that Jenna was observant, but never like this. I heard Sesshy laughing again. "You see that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Those are your fox instincts. From looking at you more closely, I can see that your ears are a bit bigger than average human ears. That proves that your inner fox is shining through your human appearance. Another thing, is that you can smell pretty well. Not as well as me or Haley, mind you, but better than the average mortal."

Jenna started to argue about the whole fox demon situation again, but she stopped before any words left her mouth. I guessed that she didn't want to argue because she wanted Sesshomaru to show her how to transform in to a fox. As I looked more intensely at her, I _did_ sense a demonic aura. It was small, like Sesshomaru said, but it was still a demonic aura. As Jenna thought to herself, she seemed to realize that she really was an eighth of fox demon, even if she didn't want to be.

"We have to stop changing the subject," Sesshy complained. "I want to learn about this whole hospital thing. Now tell me about it, right now, before I have to destroy something."

Jenna jumped off her top bunk and ran to her bookshelf that was filled with manga comic books and vampire fiction stories. "Don't you dare touch my books, Fluffy!" she yelled. "I will protect them with my life if I have to!"

"Settle down, Jen," I soothed. "Sesshy just said that he would destroy something if I _didn't _tell him about the hospital before we change the subject again. Sheesh, you sure are protective."

"What do you expect?" Jenna defended. "These are my _books _we are talking about! You know how I am about my books."

"Just sit down before you hurt yourself," I commanded. "I'm about to tell Sesshy about the hospital."

Sesshy growled. "What is it with you mortals? Just because I wear fluff doesn't mean that my name is 'Fluffy'. I demand that you people stop calling me that!" Sesshomaru looked very upset. "You don't care whenever I call you Sesshy. Why do you care whenever someone calls you Fluffy?" I asked.

"Because it's offensive to my father and me! This fluff display has been passed down for a very long time. I don't want making fun of it," Sesshy groaned. Then he crossed his arms and got a mad pout on his face. He looked more like Inuyasha than the "Great Sesshomaru" whenever he got all upset. Kagome had told me about Inuyasha's temper whenever he was fighting.

"Pipe down, Sesshy," I scolded. "We won't call you Fluffy if you won't call my friends mortals. It sounds dirty and wrong. They have names. You know them, too, so just use their names and they will call you Lord Sesshomaru or Lord Sesshy. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good. Now I shall tell you about the hospital." I took a deep breath before I started my tragic tale. I really hated that hospital. It was a horrible place and I didn't like to mention it very often. I loved Sesshomaru though, so I was going to spill the beans to him.

"Sesshomaru, I don't want you to judge me on anything about this story." Once Sesshomaru promised he wouldn't judge me, I started my story. "Well, I never thought that this topic would come up again. I guess I should have expected it though. Sesshomaru, whenever I was born, the doctors told my parents that I was bipolar. Being bipolar has caused a lot of issues in my life. I have medicine to help it now and it is not super serious anymore, but before I got medicine, I was very emotional. At some point of time between second and third grade, I had learned about suicide. I decided in the fourth grade that I wanted to try suicide." Sesshomaru's face fell. I could see the thought 'how could she think that?' go through his mind.

"My parents found me trying to commit suicide and sent me to a mental hospital. The place was horrible! The girl I shared my room with was mean and I thought that she was more messed up than me. I was not in that damned hospital very long, but I was there long enough for me to figure out that I didn't want to go back. There was only one person there that was nice to me, a nurse that helped look after me. Though she was nice, I still don't ever want to be reminded of that horrible place. This, I hope, will be the last time I talk about the subject." I started crying just a little bit. I was pushing back a dam of tears so that Sesshomaru wouldn't see me break down. I had never realized how that fucked up hospital bothered me until that moment.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. I shook my head.

"After I got to go home, my parents got me medicine to help my condition. Sometimes I didn't take it. I have thought about suicide a lot since that time in the hospital. I have experienced many heart breaks in my life. I have done drugs and been raped before." I looked at Sesshomaru's figure. He was blurry from my tears, but I could make out his concerned expression. He truly cared. "You must think I'm a horrible, mental person," I gasped out before the tears couldn't be pushed back any longer.

As I my body bended over, my black hair cascaded in front of my face. _I'm really glad that I grew my hair out to my hips. This way, no one can see my horrid face as I cry. __**Since when did you start using the word 'horrid'? **__I picked it up from Jenna. You know how foxes are. They always want to try things in new ways. Someone gave Jenna a Medieval Dictionary and she fell in love with some of those words. __**Oh.**_

I heard Sesshomaru come over to my place on the ground and gently pick me up. He sat me down in his lap on the chair that Rin had been in. Sesshomaru rocked me as I cried in to his silky white-silver hair. "I think we will leave you here for a little while. You must have a lot to talk about," I heard Jenna whisper to Sesshomaru. The door opened and Jenna and Taylor scuttled out of me and Sesshomaru's way.

"I'm s-sorry," I apologized. "You don't have to be. It's not your fault. I love you, and that is all that matters," Sesshomaru whispered. "Thank you," was all I could say.

Sesshomaru rocked me for a little while longer before he asked me if I was all right. I smiled and replied with, "As long as you are with me, I will be absolutely fine." Sesshomaru kissed me and after we broke apart, I said, "Promise me that if I am ever in trouble you will save me."

"I promise." Sesshomaru's voice flowed through my ear and I was truly grateful for the demon that I loved so much. We walked out of Jenna's room. We found Jenna and Taylor watching TV in the living room.

"Jenna," Sesshomaru said with an even tone. "I believe you wanted me to show you how to transform in to a fox. Now is the time. Shall we walk outside?"

Jenna nodded. Jenna's family lived out in the country, and I was glad that they did. Seeing a forty foot tall dog demon and a soon to be probably ten foot fox demon would look strange to a neighborhood of people. Sesshomaru stood a hundred feet away from Jenna once we got in her backyard.

"Hello, my name is Lord Sesshomaru and I will be your instructor for today's lesson on "How To Reveal Your True Demon". Are you ready Jenna?" Sesshomaru asked. He winked at me on his humor. _**Aren't you proud of how you've made Sesshy?**__ Yes, very much so actually. I'm really glad that Sesshy isn't a piece of fluff in the rain anymore. __**Ooh, good saying Haley. **__Thank you inner demon._

Jenna nodded. "I'm ready Lord Sesshomaru," she replied with a brave voice.

Sesshomaru smiled a dark smile and, with a haunting voice, said "We shall begin."


	9. Chapter 9: Jenna the Fox Demon

Disclaimer: Once again, I do _not _own Inuyasha. I only own Haley, Jenna, Taylor, and the other characters not related to Inuyasha. Sheesh. Thanks for the reviews y'all. Black Wolf Dog, this story wouldn't have gotten this far without you. Thank you so much for your support! Thank you to my other reviewers also. If any of you have any ideas, drop them by me and I'll consider using them. If I do use one, I'll make sure to dedicate the chapter I use the idea in to the person I got it from.

November: Just get on with the freakin' story! I think you have talked enough!

KKW: I was getting there! Gosh. Here you go, Chappie Nine!

I watched as my Sesshomaru began his demon lesson and was surrounded by the loose dirt on the ground. Jenna didn't look as confident as before anymore. Actually, she looked kind of scared. _Please don't do anything that will scare the hell out of Jenna,_ I silently told Sesshomaru. Once the dirt settled, Sesshomaru was revealed as his forty foot tall doggy self. I laughed at the thought of seeing Sesshomaru sitting on a curb in a city with a sign saying 'Please take me home' around his neck. I was probably the only one who would want to adopt Sesshy as a dog.

Sesshomaru stood proud and tall. He kept his mouth closed so that his acid drool wouldn't destroy the ground beneath him. He took one step towards Jenna and she freaked. "Oh my God! Oh my God, there's a forty foot tall dog in my yard!" Jenna yelled.

I smacked my forehead. _Why didn't I warn Jenna about Sesshy's size? __**Because you just forgot to**__. Yeah, but now she's going to start running around in circles feeling like a trapped fox. If she doesn't get a hold of herself, she'll never be able to unlock her inner demon! __**I thought her inner demon was already released. I believe she called it 'Indigo'. **__That's not what I meant and you know it! What I meant was that Jenna will never see herself as a real fox demon is she doesn't settle down._

Sesshomaru backed down and lied down on the grassy floor. He waited patiently for Jenna to stop freaking out. During the time that Jenna was frolicking about in circles, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. I walked over to him and transformed in to my true form. I was only half of Sesshomaru's size (A/N: 25 feet tall if y'all don't wanna do the math) whenever I was in my panther form, but that was plenty to get Jenna to freak out even more.

"What happened to Haley? Oh my God, you ate her didn't you, you oversized cat!" Jenna squealed. Sesshomaru looked at me as if saying, "Did you think she wasn't going to fear you too?" I shrugged. I didn't know what to expect from Jenna, but I didn't realize that she would just get more frightened if I changed to my true form.

Whenever I felt a small rock hit my shoulder, I glared at Jenna with my blue cat eyes. "I _am_ Haley, you idiot! This is my true form!" Jenna stopped throwing rocks and gawked at me. I lied down with Sesshomaru. We were prepared to wait as long as necessary for Jenna to take a chill pill and take fox transformation instructions from us.

"Okay. So you are Haley, Jenna pointed at me and then pointed at Sesshomaru, "and you are Sesshomaru. And, if I do everything you guys say, I will be a fox?"

Sesshomaru and I nodded. Jenna stared at her hands and focused really hard. I noticed her demonic aura getting stronger. _What is she doing? __**Probably trying to become a fox without your help. She wants to see if she can do it without being taught to be a fox demon. **__Well aren't you up to date on things? __**Did you think that I wasn't? Of course, you need to know that I'm going to know some things that you won't. It's just my nature.**_

Jenna focused harder and harder. As the time passed, she finally gave up. What I noticed was that her demonic aura was still as strong as it was the moment before. Sesshomaru stood again. I followed.

Sesshomaru swallowed all of his acid spit before he spoke. "Jenna, focusing all of your demonic power won't transform you. As soon as you change for the first time, you can change into a fox at any time you want. Now, listen to me and Haley. This won't work unless you go by every word we say."

Jenna nodded. She was tired of trying by herself. She was ready to accept help now. _Damn stubborn fox trying to do everything herself. She won't get anywhere with that.__** Agreed! Oh, and watch out for Jenna. Once she transforms, her fox instincts will be stronger than ever and keep getting stronger every day. Before you know it, she'll be sneaky self her inner demon already is!**__ Thanks for the heads up. __**Anytime. **_

Sesshomaru told Jenna to let her body feel like it was numb, and knowing Jenna, that wasn't going to be very hard for her. Jenna had had a hard time in life just like me. Jenna used to be really depressed. Jenna's life was turned upside down at one point of time in her life. She was happy and cheery on the last day of sixth grade, but she came back to school really upset. She didn't want to tell anyone what was making her sad. She started wearing black, like me, and she was quiet most of the time. Jenna used to talk all the time, but after seventh grade started, she didn't really enjoy opening her mouth very much. She told me that sometimes whenever she was swimming in her pool or taking a bath, she wanted to slip under the water and die. I was shocked at this confession. The Jenna that I had previously known wanted to be a cheerleader and wear pink. After she got depressed, even the word pink made her want to hurl. I wasn't going to try to make Jenna feel better. I knew that time would make her happy again eventually. Then Taylor came along. They had gotten together the week before sixth grade ended, but Taylor kicked it into high gear after he realized that Jenna wasn't going to get happy again by herself. He started holding her hand and telling her that he loved her. He told her she was pretty and sexy and took up the habit of kissing her all the time, even in front of teachers. They didn't care if anyone saw them kissing. They practically wanted everyone in the known universe to know that they loved each other. Before anyone knew it, Jenna was back to her old self. She stopped wearing her black hoodie and I believed that everyone was glad that she really did wear a t-shirt every day. Jenna wore that jacket all day and never took it off except for during P.E. because she had to change clothes so people were suspicious about her wearing an actual shirt.

Jenna was relaxed and looked to be asleep while standing. Sesshomaru told Jenna to focus on all of the bad memories in her life, exactly like he told me the day that I had met him. Jenna's face twisted and contorted as she remembered all of the bad times. Jenna started shaking. I was starting to get worried. She didn't look safe. She looked like she was about to explode rather than change into her true form. I was hoping that Jenna would stop shaking and just transform already, but the tremors just got worse.

"Uh, Sesshomaru?" I asked. Sesshomaru ignored me. "Sesshomaru, I'm getting scared. I think you need to stop Jenna from remembering," I continued. Sesshomaru kept ignoring me. "Sesshomaru!" I finally yelled. I was going to make him pay attention. Jenna was in trouble and, if all Jenna was going to earn was unlocking her ultimate fox powers, it wasn't worth her getting hurt.

Before Sesshomaru could actually listen to my pleading, a bright white light shot from Jenna's body. _**Back up,**_ my inner demon ordered._Why? What's wrong? __**Just do it! If you don't get out of the way, you could get seriously hurt. **__What are you talking about? __**Jenna's fox demon blood is getting too strong for her human blood. She might only be an eighth of fox demon, but her fox demon ancestor seems to have been a taiyoukai, or a great demon, which means that Jenna might become very dangerous if she transforms. **__Oh my God, I have to help Jen! __**Haley! Are you mad? Did you listen to a single word I just said?! Jenna is dangerous. If you go near here, she might try to kill you. **__I don't care. Jenna is my friend and practically my sister. I won't let her demon blood overtake her body!_

I ran towards Jenna before Sesshomaru or my inner demon could stop me. Since I was twenty-five feet tall, which made my legs about ten feet long each, and I was only a hundred feet away from Jenna, it only took a few strides to get to her. I changed back to my human form and started shaking Jenna. The white light was still shooting out of her body. Jenna's eyes were closed tight and she didn't look like she was going to open them anytime soon.

"Jenna! You have to snap out of it! Jenna!" I yelled. She started shaking her head. I heard her mumble, "Don't hurt me." I was confused. Why did she think that I was going to hurt her? I just figured that Jenna was thinking of a time in her past whenever someone had tried to hurt her. I kept shaking Jenna. I was hoping to death that Jenna would awake from her nightmare and learn to transform into a fox in a different way.

After I realized I wasn't going to be able to get through to Jenna, I looked around desperately for Taylor. If I couldn't help Jenna, I figured that Taylor could. They loved each other and I had heard a few stories from Kagome about her being able to save Inuyasha from getting badly hurt with just her voice because they were in love. If Kagome could save Inuyasha, surely Taylor could save Jenna.

I spotted Taylor twenty feet from Jenna and I. He was frozen stiff from shock and fear. "Taylor! Taylor, I can't get through to Jenna! I think only you can help her! You have to save her, Taylor!" I cried to him. A single tear ran down Taylor's face. He looked away.

"I can't. I don't know how," I heard him whisper. At first I was sad that Taylor was thinking about not even trying to save his loved one, but then I was mad. I walked up to Taylor and shouted in his face, "How dare you Taylor Wayne Sprouse! I know you can stop Jenna's transformation! Go over there and hold her! Kiss her and her human emotions of love will kiss you back! You can save her from becoming a raging demon!"

Taylor trembled a little bit at the thought of Jenna being a demon. He looked at my devastated face and ran up to Jenna. He took her in his arms and she slowly stopped shaking. The light was still protruding from her body though. Taylor kissed Jenna and her eyes opened. She kissed back, briefly, and fell limp in Taylor's arms. A few tears ran down Taylor's cheeks but only because he was happy that Jenna was going to be okay now.

Sesshomaru walked up behind me, and I hid my face in his shirt. Sesshomaru put his arm around me. I saw that Sesshy was still wearing the long sleeved hoodie from the day that we had gotten on the plane in Japan. I made a note to myself to give him a different outfit as soon as I made peace with my dad and I was allowed back in the house.

Sesshomaru and I walked up to Jenna and Taylor. Taylor picked Jenna up bridal style and stared at Sesshomaru. "How could you do that?" he whispered in an angry voice.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked back. "Jenna was the one who wanted to learn how to become a fox."

"But you knew that she could get hurt!" Taylor yelled at Sesshomaru. "You knew that her demon blood was too strong! I knew as soon as you said you could sense which of Jenna's relatives was mated to a demon that you knew that the fox demon blood in her was going to be tougher than her human blood if she transformed. You were risking Jenna's life without telling her of the possible consequences!" I was taken aback. I had never seen Taylor this angry before. He had yelled and shouted and fought before but never like this. This was about Jenna, his one true love. I knew that if something happened to Jenna, Taylor would probably kill himself. It was unbearable for him to live without her.

Sesshomaru looked a little surprised, too. "This is true," Sesshy responded. I looked at Sesshomaru. I couldn't believe he was admitting that he had known that Jenna could get hurt without telling her. I saw Taylor's hands clench harder around Jenna's unconscious body.

"You bastard! You are a total bastard, and I will never trust you again! You looked like an okay guy whenever you walked through the door to Jenna's house, but now I see that you are just another asshole in disguise!" Taylor shouted as loud as possible at Sesshomaru. Taylor turned on his heel and stormed off with Jenna still in his arms.

I looked at Sesshomaru. "Sesshy? Honey, are you alright?" I asked. Sesshomaru didn't move. He was clearly thinking over what Taylor had just said. "Sesshy, babe, don't worry about what Taylor said. He's just upset that Jenna was almost seriously hurt. By the way, why didn't you warn Jenna about the consequences?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I knew that Jenna's fox demon blood was from a taiyoukai, but I didn't think that her fox blood was going to do that to her. I knew that it might be a little bit more upsetting for her during transformation, but I surely didn't know that her fox blood might kill her on her first transformation."

"You didn't know. It is a bit strange, since you usual are sure of a lot of things, but you just did not know this time. Jenna is okay. That is all that matters right now. Let's go check on her," I said.

Sesshomaru followed me inside Jenna's house. We saw Taylor holding Jenna in his lap on the living room couch. Jenna was awake, but looked very distressed. Taylor heard us coming and looked up. He glared rabid screeching monkeys at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, for probably the first time in his life, flinched at Taylor's glare, but I think that he only flinched because he realized, again, that he had put a friend in danger.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked with a harsh voice. "Haven't you realized that no one wants you here any longer?" Sesshomaru almost looked sad at the hate in Taylor's questions.

"I just wanted to say that, um, that, um…" Sesshomaru mumbled. "That I was s-sorry." I felt sorry for Sesshy. He had never had to say sorry to anyone before so this was a first for him.

"It's okay. I'm sure you didn't know," Jenna said with a raspy voice. Taylor scoffed. "You're wrong, Jenna," Taylor said to her. "Lord Sesshomaru _did _know that your demon blood was stronger than your human blood. He knew that this entire thing could happen. He just didn't tell you because he wanted to watch you suffer."

Jenna looked crushed. "What do you mean? Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't do that," Jenna whispered mostly to herself. Taylor laughed. "What did you expect from a heartless demon, Jenna?"

Sesshomaru got mad at this. "You shut your pathetic mouth miserable human! I am not heartless! I did not know that Jenna's fox blood was going to be that harsh to her human blood. I knew that she might possibly be a little more uncomfortable during the process of transforming into her true demon, but I didn't know that she would go through that apparent agonizing pain she had!"

Rin walked into the living room with Jacey. She looked surprised. "Daddy?" she asked. "Why are you screaming?" Sesshomaru glanced at his daughter but just replied that it was not necessary for Rin to know.

"Run along with Jacey," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin smiled. "Of course, Daddy!" She skipped away with Jacey once again. Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his temples. It was obvious poor Sesshomaru was having a lot more troubles in Modern Texas than he ever had in Feudal Japan.

"Listen, I said I was sorry," Sesshomaru started. "You are lucky I lowered my standards. I have not ever considered apologizing to higher demons, much less a human. Lady Jenna, you are my friend. I truly am sorry that I did not warn you of your demon blood. Taylor, I am sorry that you hate me for endangering your loved one."

Taylor sighed through a clenched jaw. "It will take a while before I can trust you again," he said. Sesshomaru gave a short laugh. "Like I care. That is your decision." Jenna had not said anything for a while. She still looked pretty crushed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I guess I understand why you didn't tell me about my demon blood. I still want to transform into a fox though," Jenna said in her raspy voice. Sesshomaru gave a weak smile at Jenna's persistence to become a true fox demon.

"Very well, as soon as you are a bit better, we will continue in our "How To Reveal Your True Demon" class," Sesshomaru said in his used-to-be signature tone. Jenna gently smiled. She thanked him and snuggled into Taylor. Taylor blushed at Jenna's closeness only because he had not seen Jenna quite this peaceful in quite a while.

Taylor situated himself so that his back was against the couch end with his legs spread apart. Jenna was lying against his chest with her fingers laced through his. Taylor got the same peaceful look Jenna had.

A while later, Jenna was energetic again and was ready to continue her lesson on becoming a fox with Sesshomaru. They walked outside again and Taylor and I joined them. Sesshomaru went through the same steps that he had mentioned earlier, but this time, Jenna's body didn't explode with the bright light.

Sesshomaru threw his whip at her, like he had with me, and she dodged it just like I had. A few moments after Jenna dodged the attack, she was a twenty foot tall fox. _That's ten feet taller than I thought Jenna would have been. __**It's because her fox blood is from a taiyoukai. **__Oh, of course._

Jenna smiled like a serial killer and rejoiced after she realized she had actually turned into a fox. Jenna started prancing around her country yard. Sesshomaru watched with a straight face, but his eyes gave away his happiness for her. I was happy for Jenna, too. Taylor looked like he was glad that Jenna could finally do what she was almost killing herself over a couple of hours ago.

Jenna stopped prancing and crouched down in front of Taylor. "Isn't this cool? I'm finally a fox!" Jenna told her boyfriend. Taylor did an anime smile. You know, the one with the closed eyes and satisfied look on his face.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty awesome. Now I can say that my girlfriend is a fox. Literally!" Taylor laughed. Jenna licked him and he complained that she was getting drool all over his favorite shirt. "Hey, climb up on my back," Jenna told Taylor.

"Huh?" he asked. "Why?"

"I want to try something."

"Okay then. I'm trusting you," Taylor said. He looked a little worried, but he climbed up on Jenna's orangish brown coat and held on to her fur. Jenna ran at a fast speed into the opposite direction on her house. She ran smoothly so that Taylor was comfortable. She laughed with joy as she ran.

I saw that Sesshomaru had changed into his true form, so I joined him in mine. We ran to catch up with Taylor and Jenna. Jenna was so glad being a fox, I realized I was quite content being a panther. Sesshomaru looked like he would rather be a dog any day of the week than keep his usual human state. Taylor looked as happy as a clam riding Jenna around the countryside.

As I looked at my friends and boyfriend, I found joy in our company. We all enjoyed each other so much. I started a game of tag with Sesshomaru, who eventually brought Jenna into the mix.

As I watched us play, I noticed that I would have to go back home soon. However, I decided not to dwell on this fact. I just kept playing with Taylor, Jenna, and Sesshomaru, who looked like he was loosening up for the first time since his childhood days, until the sun went down.


	10. Chapter 10: Birthdays and Fireworks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters. Sad day, sigh. Congrats to Rumiko Takahashi though. Okay, just wanted to say that I am so amazed that this story has gotten this far. This story used to be just a little fun idea of mine. It's turned into somewhat of a hit though. Well, it's somewhat of a hit to me. I didn't think that anyone at all would like my story, but all I've gotten lately is adds and a couple of reviews here and there. The only reviews I've gotten have been absolutely positive. Thanks you guys for liking my story.

November: Don't forget about how everyone can drop by ideas.

KKW: Oh, yeah, if you have some ideas, pass them by me and I'll check 'em out. If I like one, I'll dedicate a story to you and give you a cookie for having a good idea.

Chapter Ten is dedicated to:

InuYasha Complex

Yay to you because now you get a cookie[Enter passing a cookie to InuYasha Complex here You had a good idea and now I'm going to use it. Thanks! Oh, for a heads up, I only revised your idea a tiny bit.

Even though I made myself go back home to discuss some things with my parents, Sesshomaru refused to go. He had said, "That asshole of a father you have cannot appreciate me. You can go back, but you know that Miss Shawn said we could stay in the extra bedroom until it's time for you, Rin, and me to go back to Feudal Japan. If you are gone longer than three hours, I'm coming to get you." I assured Sesshomaru that I was only going back to my house to confirm with my mother that I was going to stay with him in Japan.

Whenever I approached my front door, I was afraid that Dad was home. I knew that Dad would fight with me about Sesshomaru if he was. As soon as I walked through the door, I was greatly relieved to find that Dad was not anywhere close to the house. I walked into my parents' room. Mom sat on her bed reading a book. As I looked at her, I realized that I had never noticed how old she had become. I almost felt sorry for her.

Mom noticed me in her doorway and almost started crying. She was aware of me and Dad's fight. She had been furious at him for running me off, but she couldn't do anything about it. She threw her arms around my neck once she reached me. I hugged her back.

"Haley, where have you been?" Mom asked. "I've been meaning to ask you about some things." I laughed. "I'm the one that should be saying that," I whispered. She broke her embrace and gazed at me with confusion. "What does that mean?"

I sat her back down on her bed. I held her hands as I asked where I got my demon and Kikyo blood from. Mom laughed, as if I was joking. "What are you talking about, honey? You don't have any demon blood in you." Whenever my facial expression didn't change, she saw that I was serious. She sighed.

"Okay, I guess it's time to tell you the truth," she said mostly to herself. I leaned closer so I could hear clearer. "A long time ago, the priestess Kikyo was purifying demons in a village in Japan. She came across a demon not from the area. The demon was a panther demon and happened to be from Europe, where our ancestors were before they came to America. Kikyo happened to like this demon. The demon followed her around while she was in the village. They got together, and he impregnated her. She had the half demon nine months later but gave the child to my great, great, grandparents. The half demon took our family name, and that's where you get the Kikyo and demon blood. I swear you look more like her than anyone else in our family." I stared at her. I asked about Inuyasha and Mom explained that Kikyo had met the panther demon two years before she met Inuyasha.

I was shocked. I had never met Kikyo before, but, since she was a priestess, I didn't think that she fancied demons as much as it seemed. I mean, first this panther demon and then Inuyasha? Don't you think there's a pattern here? Anyways, after I got all of that straightened out, I told Mom that I was going back to Japan with Sesshomaru and Rin. She didn't argue. I was eighteen, and Mom couldn't keep me hostage in her home any longer.

After I got the rest of my clothes out of my closet and grabbed a couple of pairs of shoes, I said farewell to my mother. I promised to visit her sometimes, but I refused to talk to Dad. I was still very mad with him. I imagined that I would be for a while.

I left my house and walked back to Jenna's place. As soon as I was through the front door and in the living room, Sesshomaru jumped up from the floor. He demanded I tell him everything that had happened. "Mom's letting me go back to Japan. My father wasn't home, so he'll get a surprise whenever he can't find me in my room."

"That's not exactly what I meant, though I'm glad to hear that you're allowed to come back to Japan with Rin and I. Did you learn about the whole Kikyo and demon blood situation?" I nodded, but I didn't explain it to him. I wanted him to get frustrated so that I could get back at him for that day in the plane station whenever he said that he never told me he could fly because I never asked.

"Well…?" Sesshomaru asked. I turned around with an innocent look on my face.

"What?" I asked back. He raised his voice a bit and replied with, "Explain to me about your blood!" I waved my hand in the air.

"Oh, that! That story is no big deal. The basic tale is that Kikyo had sex with a panther demon and that's where I got the mixtures from," I said non-chalantly. Sesshomaru gawked at me.

"That is too a big deal!" he protested. I gave him my sweetest smile and asked, "Ya think so?"

Sesshomaru was about to get really mad, but he realized I was joking. He made a fake 'you suck' sort of face. "Haley, that's childish."

"You should be talking. You're the one that was having more fun playing tag the other day more than the rest of us!" I put my index fingers in the corners of my mouth and made a funny expression at him.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at me. At that exact moment, Rin walked into the living room. She laughed at Sesshy. "Daddy, you look funny!" Sesshomaru stood up straight and slightly blushed. Rin then giggled at his blush.

"I'm going to, uh, sit in our room," Sesshomaru mumbled. Rin and I snickered a little more. A little while later, I went to check on Sesshomaru. He was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling once I entered the guest room. I sat down next to him. He looked a lot sulkier than he should have just because I got him to look silly in front of Rin.

"Why so blue panda bear?" I asked. Sesshy looked at me with a face that said, "Are you stable in the sanity department?" I lay down beside him. "Sorry, a girl in a candy bar commercial said that, and I thought it would be fun to say. Really though, why are you so glum? You know I was just kidding around with you earlier."

"I know." Sesshomaru sighed. "I'm just a little upset because I'm away from home on my birthday." My eyes got wide. I had no idea that it was Sesshomaru's birthday. I checked the calendar in my head. _It's July fourth. Why do I feel like there is something important happening today? __**You idiot, it's Independence Day! Do you remember about the Fourth of July fireworks? Does any of that ring a bell? **__Oh yeah! That's right, but did you have to sound so harsh about it? __**It's my job to be harsh once in a while.**_

I ignored my inner demon and asked Sesshomaru why he didn't tell me that it was his birthday. He gave me a sly smirk. "You never asked." My jaw dropped, and my eyes got really narrow.

"You sneaky demon." He laughed at my comment. "I guess I just forgot to tell you," he admitted. I told him that if he would've told me, I could have gotten him something. Sesshy said that he didn't care, but it was the thought that counted whenever it came to birthdays.

I thought quick. I leaned down and kissed Sesshomaru hard. He was a little shocked at my abruptness but gladly kissed me back. "Happy birthday, I hope that's a good enough gift," I whispered after we parted.

"You have no idea how good of a present that was," he responded. I stared up at the ceiling with him after that. I was about to ask how old he would be today, but, being a demon, I believed that would be rude. For all I knew, Sesshomaru could have been turning 618 that day. Then I thought about how the fireworks would be going off tonight all over the countryside. All of a sudden, I got a great idea.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, you'll watch the fireworks tonight right?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's a firework?" he asked. I explained them and he replied, "I guess so. Why are there going to be fireworks tonight?"

"It's the Fourth of July. We celebrate this day with fireworks because it's the day America became free," I said. Sesshomaru seemed to agree with this. We were just fine and dandy lying in each others arms until Miss Shawn called for everyone to be at the table. Miss Shawn liked it whenever everyone ate together rather than off to the sides by themselves.

Sesshomaru and I got up and walked to the dining room. We sat down, had food placed in front of us, and blessed the food. Now, I'm not a Jesus fanatic sort of girl, but Miss Shawn was a strong Christian so I joined in the daily prayer. For dinner we had Italian chicken with rice and green beans. Whenever everyone at the table first started digging in, Sesshomaru kind of gave the food a questioning brow. Ever since he, Rin, and I had started staying with Jenna, Sesshomaru had cautioned the food. Whenever I asked him why, he explained that it was strange being served food without him watching it get killed first. I decided that that was reasonable, since Sesshy usually attacked his meals rather than getting them served.

I was half done with my chicken whenever Rin exclaimed, "Oh Miss Shawn, this food is so good! I have never had such a cuisine meal!" I really needed to make sure Rin couldn't get a hold of another damn dictionary. She went on with, "For food, Daddy usually kills a few wild boars and then Master Jaken cooks them, but the meat has never been seasoned before! Tell me, did you strangle this chicken yourself, or did your husband chop off its head for you?"

Miss Shawn almost choked on her rice at this question. She looked up at Rin with wide eyes. She slowly said, "Rin, honey, I bought this chicken in a store. I do not find slaughtering animals as survival and neither does my husband. We just go to the grocery store and buy the meat frozen." Miss Shawn switched her gaze to Sesshomaru, who was stiff. I half-way thought that Sesshomaru thought if he didn't move, no one would notice he was there.

"Sesshomaru, do you really kill your own food for you, your servant, and your daughter?" Miss Shawn asked. Sesshomaru sat up straight and put his fork down. He put on the unemotional face. I noticed that if Sesshomaru used his even face, most people couldn't tell what he was thinking. If he was using a slack face, however, you could practically read his mind.

"Miss Shawn, I supply butcher shops with their meat. Technically, yes I do kill me, my servant's, and my daughter's food." Sesshomaru hadn't told Miss Shawn he was from the Feudal Era and didn't plan to. Rin caught on to her father's excuse, and she re-explained the meaning of her earlier explanation. Miss Shawn agreed with everything they said.

After dinner, everyone, meaning Miss Shawn, Rin, Sesshomaru, Jenna, Taylor, and Jenna's step father, filed outside to watch the fireworks that were going to start soon. Miss Shawn handed out blankets for us to sit on. We all gazed at the sky, just waiting for the fireworks to blend in with the stars.

I saw three red fireworks appear in the sky. As soon as those fireworks popped, Sesshomaru, Jenna, and me all screeched with horror. We covered our ears and hoped the ringing would stop. The three of us walked inside quickly. Jenna turned to me and screamed in my ear, "What the hell was that?! It felt like my ears were just stabbed with a knife, and ants were eating my brain!"

I almost didn't hear her. I screamed back, "Our ears are too sensitive to the popping sound the fireworks make after they explode!" We waited a few more seconds for our hearing to come back. Once it was back and the ringing had stopped, I ran to Jenna's hall closet. The hall closet was basically the medicine cabinet, and I knew that Miss Shawn kept pairs of earplugs along with medicine. I found three pairs of ear plugs and plugged up my ears with one pair. I handed the other two pairs to Sesshy and Jenna. They promptly plugged their ears also.

We walked back outside and watched the fireworks appear in the sky. I loved how the colors all mixed together and performed a beautiful symphony of light. Green and purple all of a sudden made friends with red and blue. Orange and white held hands with yellow and pink.

Sesshomaru watched in awe. Rin gasped every time another combination of spectrums came together. I knew the show was nearing the end whenever the fireworks now spelled words. The words 'Happy Fourth of July' appeared in red, white, and blue. I was really excited whenever the next set of words came across the nighttime sky. I looked to Sesshomaru to see what he would say.

I almost thought I saw tears in his golden eyes whenever my previous great idea I had gotten in the guest bedroom made its great way in front of all of Texas. The words 'Happy Birthday Sesshomaru' popped up in the colors of white, pink, and purple.

Sesshomaru looked at me and smiled the most sensual smile I had ever seen. Later, he asked me how I did it. I told him about how, after he told me it was his birthday today, I remembered about the Fourth of July fireworks, called the man who was doing the show, and requested my birthday wish to be shot off in the sky.

"I was so happy that the man said it would be no problem to do the request. Did it make you happy?" I asked quietly. Sesshy picked me up, took me to the guest room, and lied down on the bed with me on top of him.

"More than you can imagine. That was an amazing gift. It was so amazing, that simple firework statement almost beat my very first birthday gift that my father gave to me," Sesshomaru whispered.

"What was your very first gift?" I asked in a very curious voice. He smiled wide and made me promise not to laugh. After I promised, Sesshy admitted, "My fluff."

At first, I thought he was joking around, so I started to laugh. Whenever I realized he wasn't joking around, I laughed even harder. He laughed with me at how ridiculous the actual sentenced had sounded. He knew I wasn't making fun of him though. I found comfort in how much my Sesshy Poo loved his fluff. After I stopped laughing, I snuggled deep into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Happy birthday, my love," I softly said. He kissed my forehead, and I fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Breakfast and Carnival Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Cries uncontrollably for a few minutes. However, I do own Haley, Jacey, Jenna, Taylor, any other characters unrelated to Inuyasha, and the plot. I know it's been forever since I've written. I'm so sorry you guys. I know y'all were waiting for this chappie.

November: Where were you?! Michigan for a week and a half?

KKW: Actually, yes November, I was in Michigan. I went to go see some family. Before I went to Michigan, though, I was getting my ideas together for this chapter. So here's the long awaited Chapter Eleven.

November: Dude, you're forgetting something.

KKW: What am I forgetting? Oh! Drop by some ideas if you have any. I'll dedicate a chapter to you if I use your idea. This is a new piece of info: If any of y'all have some characters or animals that you think would be good in this story, leave me a review about them, and I'll try to fit them into a chapter somehow. I need some animals at the moment because I want Haley and Sesshomaru to have some touching moments with a certain animal. I mostly need: cats, dogs, and horses.

Chapter Eleven is dedicated to:

Black Wolf-Dog

Yay to you because now you get a cookie! Enter me passing a cookie to Black Wolf-Dog here. You had a great idea, and now I'm using it! Well, I'm introducing the idea. The real idea will be used in the next chappie. By the way, to any of you guys who haven't read her stories "Death and Demons" and "Cowgirls and Actors Equals Trouble", y'all need to read them. They are absolutely fantastic!

"Haley, you have to wake up! There's a certain someone in the kitchen that you just have to see!" Jenna's voice screamed in my ear. I opened my eyes and looked around at the bright room. I rubbed my eyes and slapped my face a few times to wake myself up. I saw Jenna's outfit out of the corner of my eye and had to double check to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

Sadly, my mind _wasn't_ playing tricks on me. Jenna was wearing a very low cut tie-dye tank top that gave off a lot of cleavage and cut off shorts with fish net tights and her red high top Converse. Her shirt was so tight that I was afraid Jenna's boobs would pop right out of her bra. If Jenna's chest hadn't have gotten so big so quickly, maybe the shirt would have been better suited for her.

Jenna had always had bigger breasts than the rest of the girls from our school. She started wearing a size A34 bra in fourth grade, like a lot of girls, and she was wearing a size DD36 bra by the end of seventh grade. Me and a few of Jenna's other friends always joked with her that if she couldn't find a job in high school that she could always work at Hooters. Jenna claimed that she cursed her large chest every day for growing so quickly, but she couldn't turn back the tables of time, so she had to deal with the group of dorks that surrounded her. Taylor took care of any dorks that touched her though. However, good always comes out of something bad, right? In Jenna's case, her parade of dorks gave Jenna her title: Queen of the Dorks.

"Jenna, are you sure that your mom is comfortable with what you're wearing?" I asked. Jenna looked down and smiled. She did a few poses and answered that her mother was fine with what she wore as long as no one could see her underwear or what color bra she was wearing.

"Do you like it? This has been my favorite shirt for a while now, and these shorts were made out of my favorite pair of GLO jeans. I got these tights a long time ago and just found them in my dresser drawer and thought they would look good with the outfit. Of course, you already know that my high top Converse are my favorite shoes," Jenna said.

"Yeah, I like it, but I'm just surprised that you chose this outfit of all of your other ones," I proclaimed. Jenna shrugged and tugged on my hand. She hauled me out of bed. She dragged me to the kitchen.

"Why are we going to the kitchen?" I asked. Jenna sighed.

"I already told you, but I guess I'll say it again. There's a certain man of yours in the kitchen doing the most unlikely thing," Jenna replied excitedly. I had to almost run to keep up with Jenna's pace. I cursed her long legs for always being so much faster than my medium sized legs.

Whenever I tripped over one of Jacey's toys, Jenna's fox tail brushed my nose, causing me to sneeze. I moved her tail out of my face, and that's when it hit me. _Since when did Jenna have a tail? __**Why don't you ask her? That would make things easier, wouldn't it? **__Ha ha, very funny. I was going to ask her, but you interrupted me._

"Jenna, since when did you have a fox tail?" I asked. I scrambled up from the ground and faced Jen. "Hello, did you here my question?"

Jenna blushed. "Um, yeah, I heard you. Well, the day after I transformed into a true fox demon for the first time, I realized I had a little puff ball of a tail. I guessed that it was from my transformation and ignored it." The mention of just a puff ball as a tail reminded me of Shippo. I had a sudden sadness. I made a mental note to visit Shippo as soon as I got back to Japan and listened for the rest of Jenna's explanation. "The next day, on the Fourth of July, I noticed that my tail was like a small fox's tail, orangish brown with white on the end. Whenever I woke up today, my tail was like this. It's quite nice you know. I think it makes me more attractive. I asked Lord Sesshomaru about it, and he said that in a few days, I might not even have human ears anymore. He said that a small version of my fox ears would take their place. I was worried that I might eventually turn into a full fox, and I wouldn't have a human version at all! Then Lord Sesshomaru told me that after the ears that the changes would stop. He said that after a demon's first transformation, changes occur to make them look fiercer."

I was confused at this. Jenna got a tail and fox ears, Sesshomaru had his crescent moon, stripes, and eye shadow-like stripes, but I didn't have anything to make me look like a unique demon.

"I don't have anything like that," I whispered mostly to myself. Jenna laughed shortly and gently slapped my arm.

"Sure you do!" she exclaimed. "Look at your arms. Those ocean blue stripes weren't always there." I looked down and found Jenna to be telling the truth. Blue stripes were wrapped around my forearms, (A/N: Think of Sesshy's magenta stripes on his arms) and I was ecstatic. I was thinking of all the ways that could make my stripes look cool, when I saw the funniest sight ever. Jenna wasn't kidding whenever she wanted me to hop out of bed.

Sesshy was standing over the stove with a pan in his hand, and he was bouncing around as if doing a happy dance. Miss Shawn stood with her arms crossed against the fridge, looking satisfied at Sesshy.

Sesshomaru started whistling a tune. I looked in the pan and found a pancake the size of the bottom of the pan. Sesshy flipped the pancake with ease. Only then did I notice that there was a huge stack of pancakes on a plate next to the stove. I wondered if Sesshy had been cooking all morning, since it was around eleven o'clock.

I tried my best not to laugh, but I couldn't help myself. He just looked so much like a stay-at-home dad! A giggle fell out of my mouth, and Sesshy jerked his head towards me. I was actually surprised that he hadn't smelled me, but, then again, he was so into making pancakes, he probably didn't want to focus on anything else.

As soon as Sesshomaru saw me, he jumped back from the stove. He stood up straight, trying to regain his composure, but he knew that I had seen him dancing and singing to himself as he cooked _pancakes,_ of all things. Sesshomaru put a sheepish smile on his handsome face. At this, I knew I could keep laughing.

"I can't believe you were cooking pancakes!" I gasped out between giggles. Sesshomaru rubbed his neck as I struggled to hold onto a nearby chair so I wouldn't fall over from my laughter.

After I was done laughing, I took in a deep breath and smelled something out of ordinary. "Is something on fire?" I asked. Sesshomaru's eyes got wide, and he zipped back to the stove. Apparently, the pancake had been sitting on the stove too long, and it had caught on fire.

Sesshomaru skillfully picked the pan up and set it in the sink, turning on the water in the process. I guessed that he had caught more than one pancake on fire already. "Haley, did you know that Daddy's chocolate chip pancakes taste really good?" Rin asked me. I looked at her. She was sitting in a chair at the dining table with maple syrup all over her face.

As I picked up a napkin for her, I answered, "No, I didn't know that. I didn't even know that your father could cook anything besides meat." Rin laughed. I handed her the napkin, and she wiped her face clean.

"You're funny, Haley. Daddy doesn't cook meat, he eats it raw. Jaken and I are the ones who cook the food," Rin said, as if I should have known about what Rin said. I looked at Sesshy, who was blushing bright red.

"You eat meat _raw_?" I asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "I guess that's reasonable, since you're eating habits are different than others." I almost started to laugh, but Miss Shawn's voice broke through.

"What do you mean, Haley?" she asked. "I thought that people in Japan ate a lot of things that we eat." I couldn't find an answer for that one. I was thinking as hard as possible to cover up my mistake. Miss Shawn still didn't know about Sesshy being a demon, so I made a really big slip.

"Raw meat is a delicacy where I come from," Sesshomaru said in an even tone. I sent him a silent thank you. Miss Shawn's nose pinched up, like she smelled something bad.

"Well, if that's what you like to eat, that's what you like to eat. But be careful about salmonella," she warned. She walked away, and everyone left in the dining area laughed.

"My demon body is too strong to even bother with salmonella," Sesshomaru scoffed.

"I know, but she was just warning you," Jenna said. "My mom's like that. She worries a little too much, but that's just the way she is." Everyone agreed with this.

"Haley, what is a carnival?" Rin asked. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and joined Rin at the table. I drenched my food in syrup and started shoveling the pancakes in my mouth. I pointed my fork at Rin.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back. Rin handed me a flyer. On the front, it said, "After Fourth of July carnival. Join us for games, rides, food, and shows at the Heart of Texas Fairgrounds." I smiled. The carnival happened every year the day after the Fourth of July. Whenever I was younger, it was tons of fun to go with my friends. We would pig out on funnel cakes and meat in the first wee hours of the day. Afterwards, we would go to a couple of shows and ride the carnival roller coasters until everyone puked. Jenna and I weren't huge fans of the rides, but we needed to be there to comfort our other friends while they threw up the contents of their stomachs.

"Rin, the carnival is a place where you go to play games and just have fun. I go almost every year. It's tons of fun. You'd like it," I said. I looked at Sesshomaru and noticed that his eyes were large. I wasn't sure if he was worried or excited, but two seconds later, I learned it was the first one.

"Daddy, can we go to this carnival thing? It sounds like fun! I wanna go," Rin pleaded. Sesshomaru hung his head. I realized that he knew Rin would ask if they could go and that Sesshomaru didn't want to go somewhere that was occupied by people who were trying to have fun.

"Rin, we need to get back to Japan as soon as possible," Sesshomaru said quietly. He looked up and was about to continue when his shoulders slumped with defeat. Rin had put on her most pathetic face. Her deep brown eyes were larger than the pancakes on her plate, she had her bottom lip trembling, and her hands were clasped under her chin in desperation.

I stifled my laugh by stuffing my mouth with another pancake. "Fine," Sesshomaru muttered. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair. "We'll go to this 'carnival' thing."

Rin flung herself out of her chair and threw her arms around Sesshy's waist. "Thank you, Daddy!" Sesshomaru patted Rin's head and told her to put on something that she would be comfortable in.

As soon as Rin had skipped away, I burst out laughing. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at me. "What?" he asked. I tried to say something, but I couldn't stop laughing. "What?!" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Y-you just got yourself in a heap of trouble!" I pronounced as I pointed at him. Sesshomaru turned his back to me and crossed his arms. "As if I didn't know that," he mumbled. "I always get myself into a heap of trouble when I agree to something that Rin suggests."

I got up and wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru's waist. "That just makes you a good father," I said softly. Sesshy laughed quietly.

"I just worry sometimes. Rin has become a young woman, and she attracts boys easily. I don't want her to get hurt," Sesshomaru admitted. Sesshomaru wasn't one to admit this sort of information like he was talking about fighting. I felt special knowing that Sesshomaru trusted me.

"I know, Sesshomaru," I said. "It's okay if you worry sometimes. It's healthy and proves that you're human." Sesshomaru stiffened.

"That's just it, Haley!" he shouted. He relaxed and said, quieter this time, "Haley, I'm not human. There's nothing more to the matter. I'm just not human. Rin has made me so humanlike, though. You've made me more humanlike, too." I had the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "If I had known that you didn't want to be like a human, I wouldn't have told you I fell in love with you on that day a few months ago." Sesshomaru turned around. He grasped my left shoulder hard.

"No, Haley! Don't say that," Sesshomaru said. "I'm not upset with you. I just didn't know that I could feel strongly with this sense of love. I'm just…scared." I gasped. Sesshomaru was never scared. To hear this information was a shock. Sesshomaru gave a short laugh before continuing with, "It's just strange. I've never feared anything before. To be scared of a feeling is so different for me."

Sesshomaru pulled me into him and made me promise that I would never be sorry for loving him ever again. "I promise," I said into his black hoodie, the one that he had been wearing for a long time now. Only now the jacket smelled like Downy. "Why does your jacket smell so good?" I asked.

Sesshomaru laughed a deep laugh. "Miss Shawn washed it the moment I told her I had been wearing it for a couple of weeks." I laughed with Sesshomaru. Miss Shawn was known for making clothes smell good. She used Gain detergent and Downy fabric softener. In Junior High, Jenna's friends, including me, crowded her in the morning so they could smell her clothes.

"I'm ready, Daddy!" I heard Rin say. Rin bounded towards me and Sesshy. She was wearing one of Jenna's low cut tank tops and a mini skirt with tan flip flops. Sesshy's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"No way, you're not wearing that!" Sesshomaru yelled. He stood over his daughter with a glare. "We will go to this carnival thing, but you _are not _wearing that!" Rin's jaw dropped.

"Why not, Daddy? There's nothing wrong with this outfit!" Rin protested. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"If you bend over, everyone in the known world will see your back side and what color underwear you're wearing!" Sesshy argued. "Those boys will start smelling your scent faster than you can say, 'Sayonara'." Rin's eyebrow shot up.

"What on Earth are you talking about? Why would boys want to smell me?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru scoffed.

"Do not play dumb with me, Rin," he ordered. "You're in heat, and the way things work here in Texas are much different than back in Japan. If a boy starts to ask you if you'll bear his child, like that monk, Miroku, I can't just kill him on the spot. If my eyes even glow red, the people here will freak out."

Rin blinked a lot at what her father had said. "I'm in, uh, I'm in heat?" she asked. "Daddy, how was I supposed to know that? I'm not a demon like you."

"You mean you can't tell whenever you're in heat?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course not!" Rin exclaimed. "It's not like I get mail saying, 'Rin, you're in heat. Avoid all male contact'. Another thing, boys here aren't demons either. They can't smell that I'm in heat."

"How could they not?" Sesshomaru asked, incredulous. "You reek of lilies and roses." I hadn't noticed that Rin was in heat. Whenever her smell alternated from her usual smell to lilies and roses, I thought it was just because she had started picking different flowers.

Before Sesshomaru could get even angrier, I asked Rin to put on jeans under her skirt. "That doesn't make sense," Rin fussed. I explained that jeans with a mini skirt was fashionable here if you had the right body.

"Do I have the right body?" Rin asked.

"Would I be telling you if you didn't?" I asked back. Rin smiled. She nodded and rushed to Jacey's room. She asked for a pair of jeans.

After Sesshomaru was happy with what Rin was wearing, we climbed into Jenna's car. Jenna picked up Taylor and then we were off to the Heart of Texas Fairgrounds.


	12. Chapter 12: The Heart of Texas Fair

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters! There, are you happy now?! (cries for a minute) I'm good, I'm good… I also don't own the song "My World" by SR-71. However, I do own Haley, Jenna, Taylor, and all of the other characters that aren't related to Inuyasha though. Okay, I want to thank every single one of my reviewers right now. I've gotten so many great reviews. Here's Chapter Twelve.

Chapter Twelve is dedicated to Black Wolf-Dog (still)

You get a second cookie because I'm still using your great idea! Okay, I'm really going to start the story now.

The car ride to the Heart of Texas Fairgrounds was everything but boring. What got on my nerves the most though, was how loud Sesshomaru could be sometimes! From first sight, he looks like the stoic taiyoukai he used to be, and sometimes still is, but if you get him in a cramped car with two lovebirds, his daughter, and an almost full panther demon with Kikyo blood, you have got yourself a Sesshomaru no one has ever seen before!

"So, tell me again, how can you not tell whenever you are in heat Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. Sesshomaru was not stupid, mind you, but he did not know everything. Only a few days after I had met him, his aura appeared to me that he was very intelligent and knew almost everything there was to know. This was true as of today, but he knew very little of his daughter. I asked him about this, and he said that before he met me, he saw Rin as someone he needed to protect but not question. Rin had been his little girl since she was seven and his daughter since she was ten. He cared for her deeper than anyone else except himself on the day she uttered the sentence, "I love you, Daddy". Though this was true, he did not know how to be a father. He had never had children before, what was he supposed to do?

"I told you, Daddy, I just don't know!" Rin replied. "But I have a question for you now. Since you have known me since I was seven, can you tell me how long I have been going into heat since I was revived from the dead?"

Sesshomaru's face turned bright red. I could tell that this was a topic he was not used to. I had to suppress a giggle. Sesshomaru didn't want anyone to see his face, so he sat tall and spoke in his monotone. "Rin, you have been going into heat towards the end of summer for the past two years now."

I could see Rin's eyes get as wide as plates at her father's words. "Really, for that long?" Rin asked herself. "So that's why you have not let me go near a single village at the end of summer since I was eleven!"

I could not help myself now. I burst out laughing, and Sesshomaru glared at me. Jenna shouted from the driver's seat, "What's so funny Hales?" I felt a tear go down my face from my laughter. I tried to tell Jenna what I was laughing about, but I just could not stop laughing.

"I understand now, Daddy. You were afraid that boys would be dropping on their knees in front of me at the sight of me." Obviously, Rin wanted me to have a heart attack from laughter, because that sentence made me laugh even harder. I almost fell out of my seat.

"Come on now, tell me Hales!" Jenna yelled behind her. I tried as hard as possible to regain enough of my dignity to answer her.

"Sesshomaru just told Rin that she has been going into heat for the endings of the past two summers, and she realized that because of her condition, that is why Sesshomaru has not let her go near a single village during this time." I started to giggle. "Then, get this, Rin says that Sesshomaru wouldn't let her be near people because he was afraid that boys would drop to their knees at her presence!" Jenna joined me in laughter but had to hold back a lot of what she wanted to get out because she was driving.

"It's only the truth," I heard Sesshomaru say quietly. I stopped laughing and cuddled next to Sesshy.

"I know, my love, it just sounds so cute that you worry about Rin so deeply," I told him. Sesshomaru made a noise that sounded like something between a whine and a growl. _**Girl, he wants you right now. **__How can you tell? __**That whine was because he was annoyed, but the growl was for the longing he's feeling for you right now. **__What should I do?__** As soon as you two are out of Rin's presence, kiss him long and hard.**__ I figured that much out, stupid! I meant, what should I do right now to make some of that longing go away? __**Oh, um, hold his hand and wrap your arm around his waist. **__Will do, thanks for the advice._

I couldn't believe that I was actually listening to my inner demon, but sometimes it was nice to have a little bit of extra information. I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and snaked my arm around his waist. For the first time in probably forever, I felt Sesshomaru tense and then wiggle in anticipation. How bad did Sesshomaru want me at the moment? Sesshomaru moaned quietly, just enough for my panther ears to hear.

"_Ooh_, is it getting hot and heavy in the back of my car, Haley and Lord Sesshomaru?" Jenna asked from her position. Sesshomaru and I froze in our seats. I had forgotten that Jenna could hear just as well as I could, (A/N: If you're wondering how Jenna could hear just as well as Haley, even though she's an almost full demon, it's because Jenna's demon blood is from a taiyoukai) and I silently cursed her ancestors.

"Your mom is getting hot and heavy in the back of your car!"

I turned to look at the person who had said this. Jenna laughed and said, "You have taught Lord Sesshomaru well, Haley!" I beamed at my boyfriend. He was being so childish, but I liked him this way because Sesshomaru seemed more at ease and happier with his surroundings whenever he was joking around with modern phrases.

I snuggled deeper into Sesshy's chest. I loved him so much. He was my world now. At that exact moment, Jenna slipped in a CD and the song "My World" by SR-71 played out through the car.

_The fastest man in the world, fast asleep at the wheel_

_Nobody wants to be alone, so how did I get, here_

_When I look at you, I see him staring through_

_Awake and a smile, cuz he's been inside of you_

_Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?_

_Is he everything to you?_

_Does he make you high, make you real?_

_Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you, your universe is full_

_But in my world, there is only you_

Everyone was silent while we listened to the music. Taylor took Jenna's hand, and Sesshomaru gripped mine like he was afraid I might float away from him.

_I can still find the smell_

_On my clothes and skin_

_I can still see your face, when you're sleeping next to him_

_Is he all the things you, tried to change me into?_

_Tell me does he…_

_Make you high, make you real?_

_Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you, your universe is full_

_But in my world…_

_I had enough fears, you let them out_

_Now I wrap myself around you_

_Like a blanket full of doubt_

_He's your everything…_

_Does he make you high, make you real?_

_Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?_

_Love is all around you, your universe if full_

_But in my world…_

Before the last chorus, Sesshomaru let go of my hand to turn my face towards his. I thought I saw tears in his eyes, but I dismissed the idea because I knew that the Great Lord Sesshomaru would never cry. He leaned down and his lips brushed mine. He started to pull back, but he decided to take advantage of how close we were and came back with a strong kiss. A single tear flowed down my face as the last part of the song rang out through the car:

_You make me high! You make me real!_

_You make me cry! Now you know the way I feel_

_Love is all around you, your universe is full_

_But in my world, there is only you_

Even though the song had ended, Sesshomaru had not stopped kissing me. His tongue grazed my lower lip, and I let him French kiss me. The car was quiet, I realized. I could faintly hear giggles and satisfied squeals. I guessed that we were at the Fairgrounds, but I did not want to think about anything but the man who was kissing me with a strong passion.

I heard a knock on the window behind me, much to my displeasure. I ignored it, but I could not help but hear Jenna and Taylor yell, "Come on you two! Get out of the car! Y'all are fogging up the windows!" I could imagine Taylor rolling his eyes and Jenna shrugging at his gesture. I could barely hear Jenna and Taylor walking away and telling Rin to go ahead into the Fairgrounds.

I threw my arms around Sesshomaru's neck as soon as I could tell that no one else was going to bother us. I deepened the kiss and I thought that Sesshomaru was going to devour my tongue and pierce my flesh with his nails.

Finally, he pulled away, obviously with a fear that he might hurt me, and I saw his eyes flash red. Sesshy blinked really hard, as if trying to get the blood red presence in his molten gold eyes to go away.

"I am sorry, Haley," Sesshomaru apologized in a quiet voice. "I got carried away." I stifled a giggle. I opened the car door and stepped outside, inhaling the smell of junk food and farm animals. I could faintly hear horse whinnies in the distance, and I knew that Jenna would be dragging Taylor into the rodeo arena so she could watch the barrel racers.

I offered my hand to Sesshomaru while I said, "Don't be. I got a little bit carried away, too." He took my hand and climbed out of the car. I looked up at his face, since he was so much taller than me, and he gave me an honest smile.

"Well, come on, Sesshy! Let's go find Rin before she gets carried away with the excitement," I encouraged. Sesshy and I took off at a fast pace to find the rest of our group. As soon as we got through the entrance, I could hear Rin's giggle not far. I turned to look at Sesshomaru, but he was already gone, walking off in the direction I heard Rin laughing.

I actually had to run to keep up with Sesshomaru, but what scared me was that, as I got closer to Sesshomaru and Rin, I could smell a teenage boy mixed in with the aroma of lilies and roses. My running was frantic now.

I stopped for two seconds to smell the air for Essence of Sesshomaru, but the smells of fair food and bodies thrashing against each other filled my nose instead of the fragrance of spice and power. I stood on my tip toes to find my love. Even though he was taller than me by at least a foot, I still could not find him.

"Daddy, please don't hurt him!" I pushed through the inane groups of fair goers to reach the sound of Rin's voice. I only had to hear the word 'him' to know that Sesshomaru was about to kill another male if I did not convince my love otherwise. I heard a muffled apology, and, as if Moses himself was present in the area, the mortals in front of me parted like the Red Sea. What I saw made me want to tackle Sesshomaru to the ground to keep him from doing the barbaric act he was thinking about committing.

"Beg for mercy, human!" Sesshomaru commanded in his monotone. He was holding a boy that looked to be perhaps fifteen up by his throat in front of Rin. Her hands were over her mouth in shock, and people acted like nothing was going on right in front of their very eyes.

"Daddy, he was just telling me that I was looking pretty tonight," Rin tried to assure Sesshy. I saw Sesshomaru's grip tighten and his eyes narrow with a blood red tint. I lunged myself at my love. I jumped up and held onto his arm with all my might because I knew that as long as I had a grasp on him, his arm would stay as still as a stone statue's. I closed my eyes tight and started crying.

"Please, Sesshomaru, don't do this!" I pleaded. "Do you really think that this is the proper way to explain the boundaries of your daughter to a boy? Do you really think that killing every male that looks at Rin is the way to show your baby girl that you care about her? Do you really think that?!" I was screaming now. I was afraid to open my eyes for I feared that Sesshomaru would only ignore me on this matter of subject.

"Huh?" I opened my lake blue eyes in surprise whenever I felt Sesshomaru's arm lower. "Run, before I change my mind," he said. I had no idea who he was talking to, for I had forgotten about the boy. I sensed the boy's frightened aura running away from Sesshomaru, Rin, and I. Rin did not say anything, but I imagined that she was giving her father a thankful look.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"What, do you want me to catch him again? Because I can do that, if you wish," Sesshomaru answered. He barely turned, but I held onto his arm tighter than before.

"No, no, it's fine. Thank you for not killing him, but I know you wanted to so why didn't you?" Sesshomaru ignored my question and walked farther into the fairgrounds, with me attached to him. I continued to talk to him. "I'm dead serious, Sesshomaru. Why didn't you kill that boy like you wanted to?" He looked at me with a face I had never seen before. It was a sad face, one with golden orbs that had small rivers beneath them.

"Because you were scared of me."

The answer touched my heart like nothing else. "What do you mean?" I asked. I understood the answer. I just wanted the whole story behind it. It was hard for me to believe that me, the girl with hip long black hair and blue eyes whose blood was eighty percent panther demon and twenty percent priestess from Kikyo, had stopped Sesshomaru from killing a male that was talking to Rin.

"You were scared of me," Sesshomaru started. "You were crying from fear. I would have been concerned if you were crying from fear about a different person or demon but seeing you cry because you were scared of _me_ was unbearable. I remember Rin being scared of demons whenever she was a little girl, but she was never scared of me, her lord and father. She has loved me ever since I revived her from the dead, and I have returned the love. But the love I have for _you _is much different. I love you like I love no other. I want you to be happy and live in a world without fear. Yet, that cannot happen if you are scared of the one that loves you more than you realize."

I was amazed. Sesshomaru was telling me that I didn't know how much he loved me. How could I not know? He came all the way from Feudal Japan to help me convince my parents to let me stay with him, trusted me with his daughter, altered his ways so that I was happier, and showed me that I was almost full demon. He would not have done all those things if he didn't love me! The truth was that I thought that Sesshomaru did not realize how much _I _loved _him_.

"Sesshomaru, fear is something that I just have," I tried to explain. "Just because I'm scared for even a moment, it doesn't mean that I want you to leave me alone and never see me again. I would die if that happened! I love you oh so much, and I don't want you to ever walk away from me thinking that I would be better off without you in my life. The only reason I was scared was because I thought that you were going to kill that boy. Now, I might be a little bit morbid, but I'm not that gruesome!" He laughed quietly. "Let's just put this behind us, shall we?" He nodded and called Rin over.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked warily. I could tell that she was a little bit upset about Sesshy running the boys away from her. He ruffled her hair, and she couldn't help but smile.

"If you are careful, you may walk around by yourself if you wish," Sesshomaru said. "I only have one restriction: no boys! You got that?" Rin smiled wide and nodded hard.

"Thanks, Daddy! Maybe I will find Jacey," she thought aloud. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. As long as Rin didn't catch up with any boys, I believed that Sesshy would stay true to his word.

I looked up at the night sky and sighed. I could not see the stars because of all the lights, but I didn't care. I had my loved one with me, and I was not going to let anyone ruin my night. I saw a stand that had the words 'Cotton Candy' written above the manager's head. I smiled like a deviant and pulled Sesshy towards the stand.

"Two, please," I said whenever we got to the stand. The manager handed me two bags with pink cotton candy in them. I thanked the manager and skipped away with Sesshomaru's hand clasped onto mine. He had been quiet so far, obviously waiting for me to bring up a topic.

I was not ready to talk yet. I saw Jenna and Taylor dart into the rodeo coliseum. I decided to meet up with them, so I kept dragging Sesshy along behind me. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to watch a bunch of idiots get thrown off of a side of beef," I said excitedly. I was not a huge bull riders fan, but I thought it was funny to see some guys get trampled by the bull after they got thrown off.

Sesshomaru was tired of me dragging him, so he stood up straight and kept pace with me. I entered the coliseum, and Sesshomaru picked up the end of his fluff so that it wouldn't get dirty. I laughed silently that he cared so much about an accessory, even though I knew that he only cared about his fluff so much because his father had given it to him.

After I found us seats, I took a big piece of cotton candy out of one of the bags. I stuffed it in my mouth and savored the flavor. From my peripheral vision, I saw Sesshomaru smirk at my silliness. I smirked back and handed him the other bag.

"Try some, Sesshomaru," I said. "You might like it." He stared at the pink fluff like it was a disease. "Don't be stubborn about this, just try it!" He took a small piece out of his bag. He barely licked it with the tip of his tongue. He stared at me with disgust, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

"What, you don't like it?" I asked. I stuffed another piece in my mouth, and Sesshomaru's stare intensified.

"It's too sweet!" he answered. "How can anyone eat something so sugar-coated?" I sighed. While his mouth was open to insult the cotton candy even further, I stuffed a huge piece in his open mouth. He twitched and swallowed. He kept twitching as he slowly lifted the rest of his cotton candy out of the plastic bag.

I watched Sesshomaru eat that piece of sugared candy with a sly smile on my face. He was licking his fingers whenever I decided that I could not keep my laughter contained. Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest and ignored me. "You are such a liar, Sesshy! I knew that you could not hate something as good as cotton candy!" I said after my laughs had died down enough for me to speak.

"Whatever," was all I heard from him until I passed the remnants of mycotton candy in front of his face. Then he snatched the bag out of my hands and thanked me for giving it to him. I could not stop smiling at how cute it was that Sesshomaru loved something that was as sweet as a bunch of packets of sugar.

"Hey you guys," Jenna's voice greeted me and Sesshomaru. I looked up at her and covered my mouth to keep my laughter from returning. She was wearing the same outfit she had been wearing this morning, but now she did not have human ears. On top of her blonde hair, two orange scalene triangles with black tips sat. On the inside of the fox ears were white tufts.

"What are you staring at, Haley?" Jenna asked. Whenever she questioned me, her ears twitched and swiveled to listen to my answer. My returning laughter could no longer be contained, and I almost fell out of my arena seat from my giggles. "What? Sesshomaru, why is Haley laughing?"

"Perhaps you should either look in a mirror or rub your hand over the top of your head," Sesshy replied. Jenna looked at him in bewilderment but ran her hand over her blonde hair anyways. Whenever her fingers grazed a fox ear, she gasped. She reached up with her other hand and rubbed the tips of both of her new ears.

She was smiling, but now she was looking at Taylor. "Why didn't you tell me that these cute little ears were on my head?" she asked. Taylor shrugged.

"You didn't ask. Not only that, though, but I didn't notice when they showed up," he told her. Jenna kept touching her ears. She was so surprised that she had fox ears; she had failed to remember that Sesshomaru had already told her that she would gain the ears soon after her tail had flourished.

After we all watched a few idiots fall off of some bulls, we decided that we had stayed long enough to head back home. Sesshomaru sniffed Rin out, who was with Jacey and had not caught up with any boys like she promised, and we all piled up in Jenna's car again.

I didn't always love the fair every year, but this year was different. As I listened to Rin talk about her evening, I was really happy that I had stayed in Texas long enough to go to the Heart of Texas state fair with my friends.

Right before I fell asleep, I realized that Sesshomaru, Rin, and I were going to have to go back to Japan in the next couple of days. I was ready though. Feudal Japan was going to be my new home soon, complete with Jaken, Ah-Un, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.


End file.
